


Got to wait a while longer

by willowmellontree



Series: Torchwood's child [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, Cardiff, Christmas, Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Fluff and Angst, Future, High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi, Reunions, Rift (Torchwood), Semi-Immortality, Shopping, Time Travel, answers, eternal love, family night, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Rhia Jones is back and is ready to face whatever comes to her.Ianto and Jack are over the moon that she's back but will they come to terms that she's growing up?Sequel to Got to try and keep a secret.Read the first one of the series first...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood's child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. She came home

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tags and characters as I go along. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Jack, Ianto, Rhia, Gwen and Martha were sitting in the conference room drinking their preferred beverages. After the shock of Rhia returning from the dead, Ianto thought it would be a good idea to have a proper talk.

“What have I missed while I was gone?” Rhia the teenager asked.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other but only Jack spoke. “You missed a lot of Kiddo.”

“Miracle Day,” Gwen added.

Rhia scrunched her face up. “I’m glad I missed that. I assume I missed Anwen’s birth too.”

“How did you know we named her Anwen?” Gwen asked. ‘Rhia gave her the ‘Did you forget I know everything’ look. “I forgot about that.”

Ianto leant back in his chair. “Earlier you said you saw Tosh.”

Rhia nodded. “Well, she’s not really Tosh. She just looks and sounds like Tosh.” She explained. “She told me I was one of the Children of Torchwood. The first one actually.”

Jack stared at her. “But I thought they were a myth.”

The teenager shrugged. “She told me she would explain when I was older. Apparently, there are loads of children scattered across time and space with a task and a choice. My task was to save people.”

Martha crossed her arms. “And they put that responsibility on a small child.

Rhia shook her head. “It was my choice.” She told them. “They gave me a ton of chances to back out of it.”

“This doesn’t make any difference though Sweetheart,” Gwen said. “It was still a hard thing to put on an Eight-Year-old. You still died.”

Ianto stood up and left the room.

Rhia looked up to Jack with worry in her eyes. “Is he alright?”

Jack sighed. “It was hard for him.”

“It was hard on both of you,” Martha added. “For the first few years especially.”

Jack stood up ready to follow his lover. “He was 26 and he lost his child. Just give us a minute ok.” He left the conference room.

Rhia sighed. “I didn’t think that…”

“That anyone would miss you?” Gwen finished.

The teen nodded. "Listen Rhia. You were only here for three years but you made an impact on everyone you met."

Rhia leant on the table and thought for a moment. "How am I going to tell everyone I'm alive?"

Gwen shrugged. "No idea." She told her.

The teen stood up. "I'm going to go outside." She moved out of the conference room and made her way out of the hub via the Tourist information centre. The first thing Rhia did was scan the bay to see what changes had been made. Obviously, the place where the rift lift was had changed a considerable amount. The fifteen-year-old walked across the road and sat by where the fountains were. She's missed so much even though she had only died two hours ago. That's what it felt like anyway. She would have to go and tell Steven sometime soon but that would have to wait. Right now, she needed to concentrate on her family for the time being.

She felt someone sit next to her and she looked up. It was Ianto. Rhia laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know you probably won't listen, but please never do something like that again," Ianto told her.

Rhia lifted her head. "I'd only do it again if it was the last resort." She paused. "Are we still in the flat in Caerphilly?"

Ianto smiled. "Not really had much time to move." He said. “I mean we had to build the hub from scratch and things kept coming out of the rift constantly. Also, the Doctor thought it would be a good idea to reset the universe which was a pain."

"I need new things," Rhia said out of nowhere.

"I'll go and see if Gwen or Martha could take you," Ianto said. "I need to go home and sort out your room anyway.

Rhia nodded and stood up. “Wait. Have you spoken to Auntie Rhiannon lately?”

Ianto didn’t say anything.

The teen sighed. “How long has it been?”

“A few years.” He answered. “We argued after I told her about Torchwood. She said some things and I said some things and that was it.”

Rhia sat down again. “She’s your sister and you haven’t spoken for years.” She stated.

“Sounds terrible when you think about it,” Ianto admitted.

“It’s going to be harder to tell her that I’m alive,” Rhia said.

Ianto looked up to the sky. “It’s going to rain.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s Wales, it’s always going to rain.”

The two of them sat in silence for a minute before Ianto spoke. “We’d better get going.” He got out his wallet and handed her £400. “That should be enough for now.”

Rhia looked at the money in shock. “I don’t need that many clothes.”

“Prices have gone up in the past seven years and you’re going to need some more expensive types of clothing,” Ianto told her. He put his wallet back in his pocket.

“Like what?” Rhia asked.

The two of them walked over the road towards the Plass. “Well your shoes are going to be bigger and you’re probably going to need… You’d better talk with Martha and Gwen about this.”

Rhia thought about it for a second. They went down the lift and Ianto spoke with Gwen and Martha about something while the teen tried to figure out what Ianto had said. Or rather, what he didn’t say. She saw Gwen collects her handbag and coat before she went towards her. Martha couldn’t go with them because she had something to do in the autopsy room.

Gwen and Rhia went back up to the surface just before it started pelting it down so they decided to go in Gwen’s car. Before they left, Gwen phoned Rhys and tried to explain everything in as little words as possible. Rhia gave the money to Gwen to put in her bag so it would be safer than was and the two of them left the bay to go shopping.

“I remember last time this happened.” Rhia started. “Tosh took me shopping. It was ten years ago to the day.”

“I bet your first day here was wild,” Gwen said.

Rhia smiled. “From what I can remember, it was.”

Gwen smiled too. “Ianto told me we had to get you some bras.”

Rhia looked alarmed. “Some what!?”

“You’re older now,” Gwen told her.

“I know that.” Rhia retorted. “Just bear in mind that I was eight a few hours ago.”

Gwen pulled up in a car park. “You still had the mind of a fifteen-year-old.”

Rhia got out of the car. “Just because I had the mind of a fifteen-year-old, didn’t mean I had everything to go with it.”

Gwen locked the car up and they walked down the street. “Where do you want to go first?” 

“I don’t know. H&M?” She asked.

They made their way to H&M but they stopped at the front of the shop. “What sort of style do you want?”

Rhia shrugged. “No idea.” She paused. “Not jeans. Maybe a leather Jacket and some flannel tops. Leggings and button-ups? Trainers and bright colours. Not black…”

“Should I just let you go wild?” Gwen asked. “I’ll meet you in the café next door in an hour.” She handed her £200. “Don’t buy the leather Jacket or shoes from here though.” Gwen rolled her eyes as soon as Rhia had rushed off to go on a shopping spree. This was going to be fun.

Rhia started at the back of the shop and put some full-length grey leggings in the basket. Then she went for socks and a few nice buttons up shirts. One of them was a nice pale blue colour with a flower sewed onto the fake pocket. She then went to some plaid Jackets and took a few of them off the hangers.

When she’d had enough of that shop, she went to find Gwen in the café. They had some lunch before they resumed shopping. They went to Debenhams to get Rhia some underwear and some important teenager items before Rhia wanted to look at the dresses. It was summer and it was a hot day after it had stopped raining. They went to Primark for that because some of the dresses in other shops were horrible. In the end, Rhia settled for a navy blue dress that would float in the wind.

Gwen said they could think about winter clothes when it came to it.

On their way back, Rhia had a question. “When I go back to school, won’t I be behind?” She asked.

“I doubt it,” Gwen told her. “Though I don’t think you’d be allowed to be in Stevens’s year anymore because he’s going up into the sixth form.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Rhia said. “That means I’ll be in year 11.”

Gwen turned a corner. “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

Rhia looked out of the window. “When do I get to join Torchwood properly?”

“You’re going to have to ask your dads about that one sweetheart,” Gwen told her. “Though if it were up to me, then you’d have to be eighteen.”

“And I suppose you’d fight them on it if they suggested any younger,” Rhia said.

Gwen smiled. “Exactly.” She stopped the car right outside the millennium centre and let Rhia get out. Ianto was going to pick her up in a minute.

Exactly two minutes later, Ianto pulled up and Rhia got into the back because Jack was in the passenger seat.

“How was shopping?” Jack asked.

“It was ok.” She answered.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence. None of them really knew what to say to each other.

When they got to their flat in Caerphilly, Rhia noticed immediately what had changed. For one thing, they had gotten a more up to date television and the sofas were now brad new without any old spilt coffee stains. She saw that in the kitchen, Ianto had gotten a better model of the coffee machine. Rhia looked at her bedroom door and then at Ianto and Jack in turn.

“It might’ve changed a bit since you were last in it,” Ianto told her. “It was just collecting dust so we redecorated it a little bit.”

Rhia nodded and opened the door. The walls were still cream and the carpet was still light-grey and fluffy but a lot had changed. The bed was now wooden whereas before, it was metal. There was a wardrobe in the corner with shelves attached to both sides. Below the window was a desk and a chair and the walls were filled with photos and fairy lights. All it needed was a personal touch and it would be the perfect room.

“When did you get time to do this?” She asked them.

Ianto and Jack had come in behind her to see what she thought of it.

“Gwen says that we work too much so she forces us to go home,” Jack said.

Rhia grinned. “I like it.” She told them. She then ran out to get her clothes bags so she could unpack. That only took half an hour and she got everything that Tosh and Owen had given her so she could put them on a shelf. That way she could see them where ever she was.

Ianto sat on her bed. “Do you want a phone?”

“A phone?” Rhia asked, confused.

Jack poked his head through the door. “It might be a good idea so she can tell us about any aliens she bumps into on the way to school.”

“Couldn’t I just use the coms?” She asked them.

Jack shook his head. “You know that they’re only for use when we have to go on the field.” He saw the look in her face. “And no, you’re not going out on the field until you learn how to use a gun and that’s not going to happen until you’re at least eighteen.”

Rhia sighed. “But the Doctor never uses a gun.” She retorted.

“And where does that get him?” Ianto asked.

“The average season onscreen deaths in Doctor who is 51.6. The first four seasons had 290 deaths. Torchwoods average onscreen deaths are 48.7 and in four seasons it had 195 deaths.” Rhia informed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “And Doctor who is supposed to be the family-friendly one.” He muttered under his breath.

Jack walked into the room properly. “So no. You’re NOT joining Torchwood.”

“Fine then,” Rhia said. “I’ll just have to wait.”


	2. Growing up

Rhia came into the kitchen for breakfast and got out a few slices of bread to put in the toaster. It was only half six in the morning but she had gotten used to waking up at that time. Also, she had a weird dream last night and Rhia couldn't go back to sleep once she woke from it. 

The dream was slipping through the teen's mind so she could hardly remember it, but the bits she could remember were confusing and distant. Rhia shook her head as if to completely get the dream out of her mind. The memories had vanished once the toast had popped up and she forgot it ever happened.

Ianto came through and started to make coffee. 

"Still not a morning person then?" Rhia asked him.

The Welshman gave his daughter a look. "Never." He told her. "Unfortunately, today is going to be busy so we need to be up early."

Rhia went over to the fridge and looked for some jam. When she found it, she spread a vast amount onto her toast. "What's gonna happen?"

"Well, there's a lot of reports that need to be done," Ianto said. "And I need to redecorate the Tourist Information Centre."

"What else?" Rhia asked.

Ianto finished making the coffee so he poured it into two mugs. "Martha and Gwen are going to give you a talk."

Rhia narrowed her eyes. "What sort of talk?"

"Growing up and everything that goes with it," Ianto explained. "I would talk to you about it myself, but I have no idea what it's like to be a teenage girl and Jack would go into too much detail if he talked about it."

She took another bite of toast and somehow got Jam everywhere.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "And that's what happens when you put nearly half a jar of jam on a small slice of toast."

"I didn't put that much on it," Rhia responded. "It was just being annoying."

He handed her a bit of kitchen roll. "Try not to get it on your pyjamas."

Rhia grinned and wiped the jam of herself. "I'm going to shower."

"Ok, you do that and I'll attempt to wake Jack up." He said. "His excuse at the moment is that he's getting too old."

"Well, he is over 170 years old," Rhia said.

Ianto sipped his coffee. "Technically he's over two-thousand. Or thirty- eight. Or three months. Depends on how you look at it."

"So that's how old he is, how old he was before he was immortal and how long ago since he last died," Rhia stated.

Ianto nodded and Rhia took the last bite of toast before she slipped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Jack came into the kitchen a few moments later and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. "Ianto, why do we have to be up this early?"

"Because you didn't want to do the reports yesterday so I said you could leave them if you promise to be up early tomorrow." The younger man explained. "That and I want to get everything organised."

"But you're always organised," Jack complained into Ianto's shoulder. 

Ianto handed Jack his coffee which was starting to get cold. "I know I'm always organised but I wanted to get everything done before all hell breaks loose."

"The rift' going to be quiet," Jack said.

Ianto nodded and gave Jack a gentle kiss. "I know but I didn't mean Aliens. I was thinking about our families and how we're going to tell them about Rhia."

Jack stopped to think about it for a moment. "I'd prefer an alien invasion."

"Me too Jack." Ianto agreed. 

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

The three of them arrived a the hub just before nine. Rhia went down while Jack and Ianto parked the car. The teen opened the cog door and was greeted by Myfanwy who had just flown down from her nest. 

"Hey." Rhia stocked her head. 

Myfanwy looked up to her expectedly. 

Rhia sighed. "I don't have any chocolate on me. Sorry."

The Pteredactle took off and flew around the hub a couple of times before she went back to her nest.

Martha was down in the med bay, performing an autopsy on a Weevil. Rhia had no idea how many autopsies had been done on Weevils over the years but surely they didn't need to do any more. Leaning over the rail, Rhia watched as Martha scanned the Weevil body.

"Should you be watching this?" Martha asked her while not looking up.

Rhia shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." She told her. "Owen did a lot of gruesome autopsies for the fun of it and he let me watch. Sometimes." She added on.

"And where were your parents when this was happening?" Martha questioned.

"Weevil hunting." She answered. "Mostly. But I think one time, they were both in the Archives trying to find a file."

Martha smiled. "You know most children spend their weekends playing."

Rhia sighed. "I played with Steven a lot and I went to Aunt Rhiannon's every other week."

"Not many seven-year-olds can watch an Alien autopsy without being phased," Martha told her.

"I was brought up here," Rhia told her. "I hardly remember what it was like in the other universe so technically, I'm a Torchwood baby." 

Martha took her gloves off and started to put everything away. "Anwen's a Torchwood baby as well but I doubt she'd be allowed to watch any autopsies."

Rhia didn't say anything. She just thought about it. So many questions asked but hardly any of them answered. If this universe had a guidance manual, then she's put a list of requirements. 

  1. You have to be patient because answers are hardly ever given when you ask for them.
  2. Even if you are given answers, they're probably not the ones you're looking for.



The teen went to sit in the conference room to think about it some more. This manual would probably need some tips.

  1. How to tell your best friend and cousin you're alive after sacrificing yourself for them.
  2. How to fit into the world again after missing seven years.



It could be worse. Jack got stuck three thousand years out of his comfort zone and he's managing. Not that he really had much choice. 

Tommy Brockless had to fit in somehow, only managing to come out of the freezer once a year. Emma Cowell was doing alright in London after coming forward fifty years. She didn't know where Diane was because the rift was unpredictable and John Ellis couldn't cope with it at all. She couldn't remember what happened then. She really needed to catch up and watch Torchwood bar a few episodes which are a bit upsetting.

The cog door opened and Gwen came through along with Jack and Ianto. 

Did it really take that long just to park a car?

Rhia came out of the conference room and watched what everyone was doing. This way, she'd be able to get a sense of things again.

Jack flung his coat onto the coat hanger before he went straight up to his office. Lois had just arrived and Andy wasn't too far behind her. Ianto went to get a massive pile of files from the Archive that Jack had to sign while Gwen had started to check up on any mysterious police reports. Martha had finished cleaning up so she went to fill in a form before she put the Weevil into the incinerator. Once Gwen had finished checking the reports, she went onto people spotting via CCTV. Lois had started to check the Rift monitor and Andy was emailing someone. Ianto had come out and to make drinks while Martha went up to Jack to talk to him about something.

Rhia looked at the clock. Only an hour had gone by and she had nothing to do. Actually, she had plenty to do but now was not the time to do it. 

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

It was half seven at night and Gwen, Martha and Rhia were all at Gwen's place along with Anwen. Rhys had gone to watch the Rugby with Banana Boat and some of his other mates.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table (Bar Anwen who was playing with some Peppa pig toys underneath the table). Martha had brought some useful books and diagrams over and Gwen had made some Chocolate chip Welsh cakes. 

"Does everyone have to have this?" Rhia asked.

"Yes," Gwen answered. "But mostly when they're eleven or twelve."

Rhia lay back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Is it nessecerry to talk about this?"

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Martha asked.

The teen shook her head.

"Then we have to talk about it," Gwen said.

Rhia sighed and took a Welsh cake. "Let's get it over with then."

Martha and Gwen had formed a plan long before this. They knew exactly where to start and where to end. By the time they got to the end bit, Anwen would hopefully be in bed and asleep. The five-year-old was a lot like her mother. She asked a lot of questions and did all she could to get the answers. 

By the time they had gone through all of the essential things like periods and growth development, it was almost nine. Anwen and the Welsh cakes were no longer in the kitchen. 

"Are we nearly done yet?" Rhia questioned.

"Almost," Martha told her. "Just one more things."

Gwen leant forward slightly. "You're going to start liking people."

Rhia was slightly confused. "I like people."

Martha and Gwen looked at each other and grinned.

"Not like that Sweetheart." The Welsh Woman told her. 

"You're going to start noticing people and feeling attracted to them." Martha continued. 

Gwen inwardly laughed at the discussed look on Rhia's face. "There's every chance that it might not happen."

Rhia took a deep breath. "What is that supposed to feel like then?"

"That depends," Martha said. "Sometimes your cheeks heat up or maybe you can't get the other person out of your mind."

"Sometimes it lasts months and other times it lasts days," Gwen explained. "Then there's falling in love with someone."

Martha went up to get a glass of water. "Crushing on someone and love are two completely different things but it's easy to get mixed up."

Gwen nodded. "Examples of love is your parents or me and Rhys or Martha and Mickey." She said. "Examples of a crush or infatuation is almost everyone and Jack."

"Martha and the Doctor," Rhia said.

Gwen laughed. "It has something to do with that they both save people from aliens."

Martha smiled. "And then you get the Owen's in life."

"Most of that was because he missed Katie and he didn't want to make the same mistake again and care for someone," Rhia said. "He let his guard down with Dianne but she left and he was heartbroken again."

Gwen's phone pinged. "Jack's coming to pick you up in a few minutes." Another ding came and she grinned at the text. "Apparently there's another spider in the bathroom and Ianto is staying as far away from it as physically possible."

Martha looked at her watch. "I'd better get going, Gwen. I've got that meeting in London tomorrow."

"Ok, Martha. See you next week." Gwen called as Martha slipped on her coat and went out of the door.

Rhia continued to sit at the table, while Gwen went to check something, so she could process everything she'd just been told.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

It was the first Saturday of Rhia being back and she was excited. Traditions hadn't changed that much since she was eight so that night meant family time. The Rift was quiet and nothing was happening Ianto made Chicken Pasta Bake for dinner and he's brought some mini cheesecakes from the local mini supermarket.

Dinner was ready by half five and the three of them sat down to eat.

"Can I do my exams this year?" Rhia asked.

Ianto shrugged. "If you think you can manage it."

Rhia nodded. "Yes. I'll be ready." She told them. "Then I can go to college and University and then join Torchwood."

"That's if Torchwood is still running by that time," Jack said.

"It should be," Rhia said. 

Ianto got up to make some more coffee since Jack drunk the last load almost by himself. "We'll just have to wait and see. First, we need to get you into a school."

Jack ate some Pasta Bake. "Preferably somewhere where the other children in your class are not."

"It wouldn't matter either way," Rhia said. " Anyone who knew me is either going into the sixth form or Collage."

Ianto sat back down with his new mug of Coffee. "When are you planning on telling Steven?"

"When I go back," Rhia told them. "It'll give me time to plan what to say."

"What do you want to watch tonight," Jack asked her.

Rhia gave him a look and Ianto rolled his eyes. 

"Silly question," Jack said to himself more than anyone. "You've been dying to watch Torchwood. Can't think why though."

Ianto amusingly smiled. "You can't say anything, Jack. You love watching yourself flirting with people."

"That's not me though is it." The immortal grinned. "He's an actor and I think he does a pretty good job."

Rhia sighed. "And if we put you next to John Barrowman then we'd never tell the difference between the two of you. Unless we made both you talk in a Scottish accent."

Ianto cleaned up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Terrible idea. I don't think I'd want both of them in the same room."

"Good point," Rhia said. "Nothing would get done."

"Oi," Jack complained. "He does a very good job playing me."

Ianto shook his head. "That Tv show has everything wrong."

Rhia looked over to Jack.

"He doesn't like the fact that they used a different brand of chocolate when they showed us rescuing Myfanwy," Jack explained.

Ianto stuck his head through the door. "And Miracle day on the show was rubbish. They did Tosh all wrong and the thing in the Brecon Beacons was not executed properly. They could've at least showed what happened to them."

Rhia rolled her eyes and went to get the disks. She came back a moment later. "I'm sure nothing terrible happened in the first episode."

The three of them sat on the sofa with their puddings. The lights were off and the first episode started. 

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't raining," Ianto said.

Jack laughed slightly. "It definitely was raining Yan."

"I was a bit preoccupied looking after an over-excitable five-year-old at the time," Ianto muttered. 

Rhia grinned. "Pineapple still belongs on Pizza." She said.

They continued to watch in silence.


	3. School again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit of a slow start but everything needed to be wrapped up.

After managing to get Rhia into school at the last minute (It was twenty times harder without Tosh being there to coordinate it) Ianto switched his laptop off and looked at the time. Nearly one in the morning and Jack wasn't back yet. There had been a rift alert five hours ago but Jack had told him to stay here so he's been able to take Rhia to school in the morning. Or later today. Ianto sat back in his chair and stared at the window. Rain was pelting against it and it was colder then it should be for early September. Part of him suspected that whatever had come through the rift was interfering with the weather. 

The last few nights had been like a dream. Rhi, Jack and himself just being a normal family. Apart from the fact they saved the world from aliens every other Saturday and that Rhia had just come back to life, they were a normal family. Ianto knew he'd have to talk to Rhiannon at some point because Rhia would want contact with Mica and David. Jack had spoken to Alice over the phone that morning to try and explain everything to her. Thankfully, there had been no shouting or falling out so that was a plus.

Ianto got up and walked to his bedroom. Not to go to sleep of course. There wouldn't be any sleeping until Jack got back so he didn't even bother to try. Instead, the Welshman went to his knees beside the bed and pulled out a box from under it. Inside were photographs. Dozens of photos. At the bottom were the older ones from when he was in his first school picture. Some of them were Lisa and most of them were Jack and Rhia and the rest of the team. These photos were for Jacks benefit more than anyone else's so he has someone to hold onto in a hundred years. 

Just then, the front door opened and Jack went straight into the bedroom. 

Ianto turned and saw Jack nearly dead on his feet. He put the photos back under his bed and stood up to embrace his sleepy Jack. "How did it go?"

Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "It was just a Sontaran and a Hoix thinking they could make Cardiff bay a battleground ."

"Lovely," Ianto muttered. "Is everyone alright?"

"Surprisingly, no one died," Jack told him. 

Ianto noticed that Jack wouldn't awake for much longer, so he helped the other man take his clothes off and get into pyjamas. He knew Jack always complained about sleeping in Pyjamas, but in reality, they helped him sleep better. When he finally got Jack into bed, Ianto snuggled the quilt over him and lay beside him until he fell asleep. 

"Love you Ianto." Jack whispered. He was seconds away from sleep so he didn't really hear Ianto say he loved him back but he didn't need to here it because he knew it was there. 

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Rhia was awake with the sun that morning and she couldn't wait for the day to start. Starting highschool, even if it was year eleven, is probably one of the most exciting things to happen. Rhia knew that she had a lot to catch up on and that she would have to work twice as hard as everyone else, but that didn't bother her. If she could help save the world form Aliens then she could pass a few exams. 

Ianto had gotten her a place at the last minute so the uniform would have to be sorted in the office. Yesturday, she also had to choose which subjects she wanted to take which was hard in the long run. English and Maths was compulsory so that was easy. Rhia then asked Ianto, what qualifications did she need to become a Torchwood agent. His answer was that it depended on what sort of Torchwood agent she wanted to be.

ICT and Maths would be important if you wanted to have a job like Tosh. All of the sciences if she was a Doctor. Maybe some extracurricular activities would help with last minute decisions or being a field agent. Citezen ship could be helpful and so would History and Geography. 

It took time to decide, but in the end, Rhia had finally gotten it. "History, all the sciences and Drama. Ballet and Taekwondo for after school clubs and stuff."

Ianto booked it all in. Ballet class on a Tuesday after school and Taekwondo on a Thursday at six. All sorted. 

In present time, Rhia sorted out everything she needed for that day. Ianto came in no long later, still half asleep since he only had a few hours rest. "You won't be doing any lessons today." He told her. " We need to talk to the head once we get there, so we can go over the rules and policies." 

Rhia poured some cerial into her bowl. "And tomorrow I have dance."

Ianto nodded. "It's just a trial period of two weeks. If you like it after that, then we'll get the right equptment."

The teen grinned. "I'm sure I will like it."

"After your dance class, we're going to Alice and Stevens." Ianto explained. "I think it's time he knew you are alive."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

The first day of highschool was pretty chill. Those were Rhia's exact words. After a two hour meeting with the head (Mostly it was just Mrs Evans saying how great the school was and that Rhia would be a brilliant member in the student body. Ianto listened to the whole thing, wondering if this person was really a human being or weather someone had spiked her coffee. Rhia, on the other hand, found a few Goldfish swimming in the take at the back more interesting.)

After the meeting, Ianto had to go and sort something out at the hub. Rhia's head of house had popped in and gave her a few tests to see what level she was at. That kept her preoccupied for a while. The school also gave her a list of compulsory yearly events so she could sign up to something. Rhia looked at the sports day events and she signed herself to the 1800 metres because why not. The teen grinned when she saw they did a parents race right at the end. They never did that in Primary school but knowing her luck, Aliens would decide to invade on that day. 

She came home on the bus because the rift was still playing up and she called Ianto to tell him that she'd order Chinese so they could heat it up if they were later. 

The next day, Rhia got into her uniform and took the bus back to school. Neither Ianto or Jack could take her because they only got back a few hours ago and she didn't want to desterb the little sleep they got. 

Once she got to school, Rhia went to her form so she could get her time table. She had gotten a tour of the place yesterday so she mostly knew where everything was.

Today she had double History, Maths, English and Drama. 

After school, Ianto picked her up and took her to the Dance Studio. She had to stand at the side for the first ten minutes while the dance teachers assistant tried to find some tempory ballet shoes she could wear. Rhia got the hang of it after a while and after the hour was done, Ianto took her back to the hub to get Jack before they got to Alice and Stevens. 

"How was school?" Jack asked his youngest daughter while they were in the car. 

Rhia was looking out of the window at the city. "It was alright. I might have a slight advantage in History though."

Jack laughter and Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know, I've only been here since 1869."

"I know that." Rhia said. "But don't tell me you didn't go to the 1500s when you were in the time agency."

The immortal grinned and sat back properly in the seat. "Ok, I did visit that time a few times."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

It was after dinner by the time they got there and Rhia, for some reason, got really nervous. They got out of the car and Ianto knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Alice opened it and let them all in, but not before giving Rhia a big hug. Alice told Rhia to go up stairs while she spoke to Jack and Ianto. 

Rhia walked up to Stevens room and knocked before entering. Steven was there at his desk, probably doing some homework or something. He turned and saw her. “Rhia? You’re alive?” Steven asked her uncertainly. "Mum told me that you were, but it seemed impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, just highly unlikely." She answered him.

Steven paused for a second. "You quoting Doctor Who again?"

Rhia nodded. “About me dying but not dying. There’s a lot to explain but it can be explained."

“You know it’s very traumatising to watch your best friend die.” Steven told her. “So how are you going to explain it all?”

Rhia thought about it for a moment. “Fancy binge watching my two favourite TV shows?”

Steven smiled. “What, even all the sex bits?”

Rhia rolled her eyes. “If we must. But we’re skipping a few of them. Seeing your parents having sex is defiantly in the top 5 of traumatising things to do.”

“Right after watching your best friend die.” Steven added.

Rhia smiled slightly. “You’re never going to live that down are you?”

"Nope!" He then threw his arms around her. "You have no idea how rubbish it is without you here."

She hugged him back. "Well I'm here now." Rhia pulled back. "Has Jack told you..."

"That he's actually my Grandfather and not my uncle?" Steven guessed. 

Rhia nodded. 

Steven flopped onto his bed. "I still call him Uncle Jack out of habit. I also know that you were born in another universe but you can fill be in with the details later."

The younger teen sat next to him. "You're handling this very well. "She told him. "I'm dreading what Aunt Rhiannon's reaction will be."

"It'll be fine." He said.

The next few hours were spent catching up but then Rhia, Jack an Ianto had to go home so she could be ready for school in the morning. 


	4. Seeing the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon's finding out that she's alive in this one. How will she take it?

Over the next few months, Jack and Ianto finally decided that they should give Rhia a phone since it would be easier to keep in contact with Steven that way. 

The Ballet and Taekwando lessons were going well and she'd made some new friends in the classes. 

It was a cold December day after Rhia had come home from school when Ianto decided to ring Rhiannon. The three of them were sitting silently in Jacks office as Ianto held the phone in his hand. He began to dial the number only to pause before he pressed the call button. The younger man put it on loudspeaker so the three of them could hear the painfully long rings. 

"Hello?" Rhiannon's voice came through the phone.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Rhiannon, it's me."

Pause from the other end of the line. "Ianto? Have you finally come to your senses?"

The Welshman bit his lip and looked across to Jack who just nodded. "Look...um... I have something to tell you. You know when I told you about Torchwood and that Rhia came from another universe?"

"I still don't really believe that but go on," Rhiannon said tiredly into the phone.

"Well, something happened and Rhia is now alive..." There was silence. "I know it sounds impossible but I promise you that I'm telling the truth."

Rhiannon took her time before answering. "Are you sure Ianto? This isn't just a coping mechanism is it?"

Jack held onto Ianto's hand and spoke into the phone. "Rhiannon, it's Jack. Before this goes in a direction that needs to be avoided, we were wondering if you and the kids wanted to say around ours this Christmas."

"That's a brilliant idea, Jack." She answered with fake delight. Rhia wondered what had really happened between them because there was clearly something more than a misunderstanding. "I'm sure Mica and David would like to see their cousin who's supposed to be dead. Oh and I'm sure they'll be thrilled to stay with their uncles who they haven't seen in years."

Ianto sighed. "Ok, that's enough of that Rhiannon." He told her firmly. "If you're not going to take this seriously, then don't bother coming but if you do come, then be there just before lunch on Christmas eve."

"Fine, then we'll see you there," Rhiannon said before she hung up.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rhia asked them. 

Ianto shook his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment, love."

Rhia narrowed her eyes and studied their faces. "If you say so. I'm going to go and finish my homework." She went to sit in the conference room to do her homework but found she couldn't do it. Someone was in there with her. "Tosh, you really need to stop doing that, it's creepy."

Rift Tosh suddenly appeared and sat down next to her. "How could you tell it was me?"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, just did."

"You seemed troubled." Rift Tosh deduced. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Rhia told her. "I watched Tosh and Owen's death yesterday and I realised just how much I missed them. I mean, the others are great and Torchwood is back together again but there's a reason why Tosh and Owen were in the show. Then I find out that Ianto doesn't speak to Rhiannon any more. All that work I put in to make sure they were closer has unravelled. Jacks still going to live for over five billion years and everyone's still going to die."

Rift Tosh sighed. "That's a lot of thinking. Maybe the trouble is that you're overthinking it. You've already completed your task so now you can just live."

"That's the problem though. I can't just live and let go. After all, I still haven't really found out anything you're supposed to tell me because I've got to be older." Rhia complained.

"All good things come to people who wait." Rift Tosh told her.

Rhia smiled slightly. "That's something that Tosh would say."

Rift Tosh smiled back. "So back onto the subject of the TV show. Are you going to watch children of earth?"

"Might as well," Rhia said. "Stevens coming around tonight so we can binge watch it. He's bringing some ice-cream as well while I hoard the tissues. He's surprisingly very excited to see how he died."

Tosh laughed. "Of course he would. What about you're dads?"

"They watched it once but never touched it again. I don't blame them. From what I remember, it's intense." Rhia explained. "I like the soundtrack though. Especially Judgement day and the countdown to Destruction." She smiled as she remembered something. "I think I recall Poppy saying that Day four was so sad that she couldn't cry but that was because she watched Exit Wounds on the same day. She'd run out of tears to cry."

Tosh leant back in the chair. "Oh, before I forget. Bad Wolf is looking for the Doctor. Any heads up to where he might be?"

Rhia thought about it for a second. "If you want the Doctor in linear time, then you'd probably find him on Gallifrey at the end of the Universe because Clara just died. If you wanted him a little later, then you'd probably find him on Darillium with River."

"Thank you, Rhia," Tosh said. "I'll leave you to your homework now."

"Yeah, I should probably do it seeing as it's supposed to be in first thing tomorrow morning. Tad won't be very happy if I get a detention." Rhia said she got a pen out and started doing it."

Tosh grinned but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just left. 

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Twenty-fourth of December and the little flat in Caerphilly was full up. 

Rhiannon, Mica and David had arrived just a little before lunch and were shocked when they actually saw Rhia standing there. Mica had just turned fourteen and David was nearly Seventeen and they had changed a hell of a lot since Rhia last saw them. She took her cousins to her room while her parents tried to speak some sense into her aunt.

"So you're really alive?" Mica asked.

Rhia looked at her younger cousin. "No, I'm just a figment of your imagination."

David grinned. "You're getting as good as Uncle Ianto with the deadpan one-liners." He plocked himself onto Rhia's bed because he couldn't be bothered to stand up anymore. "It's strange. One minute, you literally were there with us nearly every week and the next, you were gone. Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack had a massive argument with mam and then we all fell apart."

"Was it really that bad then?" Rhia asked.

Mica nodded. "It was terrible. Everyone was crying for months then one day, there was shouting. Uncle Ianto and Jack slammed the door on their way out without saying goodbye and mam locked herself in her room. Tad then disappeared on us as well because apparently, we were making too much fuss." 

"And that's not the worse thing," David told her. "Everyone started denying there was ever any alines. Even mam said there wasn't anything going on even after she saw Mica and me nearly get taken away way the soldiers."

Rhia sat on the end of her bed and Mica followed. "While I've been here, we've already had about five invasions. How many others does the world need for everyone to realise that aliens are real?"

"No one remembers when no one could die either," David said.

At that point, Ianto called them to say that Lunch was ready. The three of them filed into the kitchen and grabbed some of the ham and cheese sandwiches before they sat on one of the sofas. The tension between the adults could be felt a mile away and Rhia knew that there would be another argument by the time the day was over and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ianto put the television onto BBC 1 which was showing a Christmas film. The six of them watched it in silence. 

After lunch, Rhia asked if they wanted to play a game or something. Apparently, no one was really interested so the three teens went back to Rhia's room to catch up. 

Ianto had had enough so he went to his and Jacks room to cool himself down. He really didn't want to stop speaking to his sister for three reasons. One because she was his sister. Two, because Rhia, Mica and David would be affected and three because she's been there for him when they were small. Jack came in after five minutes and started to massage his tense shoulders. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ianto," Jack whispered into his lover.

Ianto shook his head. "Remember last time you said that."

Jack turned him around and gave him a tight hug. "But this time she can't say anything because Rhia is alive in the next room. I doubt she'd want to ruin Christmas this year either. "

"It's my fault we fell out in the first place." Ianto protested quietly.

"No, it's not," Jack said. "You told her the truth and she didn't want to believe it."

Ianto sighed. "I don't want to let Rhia down."

Jack pulled back slightly and cupped his hand under Ianto's chin. "You're not letting anyone down, Yan. That's one of the things I love about you. You try your hardest to make sure everyone's ok even if it means you're not." He leant in and planted a soft kiss onto his lips.

Ianto kept his eyes closed as he rewrapped his arms around his lover. "Love you."

"Love you too," Jack said. "Come on then. We're not going to waste any time today. I'll start up a game of Cluedo."

Ianto grinned then took Jacks hand before they left their room.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

The rest of the day went alright. They spent a few hours playing Cluedo and everyone found out that David was really good at it. After that, Jack and Ianto started cooking dinner while Rhiannon and David watched something in the living room. Mica had decided that she wanted to see every bit of clothing item in Rhia's wardrobe and gasped in shock when Rhia didn't own a single bit of make-up. To be honest, Rhia had never really thought about it before. 

Mica had told her cousin that Rhiannon had put her into Ballet class when she was eight but she hated it with a passion. Apparently, David was in the Rugby team in the Sixth Form he was in and there was already someone pregnant in her class. Rhia noticed that Mica was a lot like her mam. She was a massive gossip. David was more like his Tad and Rhia was more like Ianto much to his delight. He didn't think he could handle two Jacks. 

It was after dinner when everything started to go downhill. Rhia had asked what the 2012 Olympics had been like and Rhiannon had frozen. According to Mica, that was when the arguments had started. 

Ianto had told the teens to get ready for bed while they talked. He hoped it would only be talking. 

"Rhiannon, what's wrong?" Ianto asked his sister.

"What makes you think anything's been wrong?" She asked back.

Ianto sat onto the sofa next to Jack and Rhiannon sat opposite. "You've been looking at Rhia all night like she's some anomaly."

She leant forward. "I don't think she's your daughter Ianto. I think you've just got some other poor child and made her pretend she's your Rhia."

Jack squeezed his hand to stop him from flying at her with rage. "Why would we do that Rhiannon. She's Jacks and my daughter. We did a DNA test. She's the same person."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be surprised if you are lying Ianto. I mean all that crap with Alines is one thing, but covering up the fact that your boyfriend murdered her is a completely different thing entirely." Rhiannon accused.

Ianto stood up. "We've been over this Rhiannon. Jack didn't kill her. She did it to save her best friend. "Without her, you wouldn't be able to see Mica and David ever again. I'd be dead as well because she saved me too." He was on the edge of shouting now. "How the hell could you say that he killed her."

The argument continued and back in Rhia's room, the three teens had their ears to the door so they could hear what was being said. 

Rhia had had enough so she went to lay on her bed. "Do you know what happened the first time?"

Mica took her ear off the door and looked over to her cousin. "It took about a year for everyone to understand that you were really dead, then mam accused Uncle Jack of killing you. She messed with Uncle Ianto's head a little bit so he began to question what really happened. He then told Uncle Jack that he didn't want anything to do with him and I think it broke both their hearts until Uncle Ianto came back and said sorry. Mam told Uncle Ianto that he was an idiot for forgiving Uncle Jack and she said some really mean things. He never said anything mean back but it was the last straw. Mam told him that he was like his Tad and then they broke contact with us."

Rhia looked at her. "But Ianto said it was only for a few years."

David looked around and shook his head. "No, we haven't heard from them for six years. Not until a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, we thought mam was kidding when she said you were alive and we were spending Christmas here." She told her.

Rhia ran a hand through her hair. "This is a mess."

They then heard muffled shouting and a door slam. It was Jack and Ianto's bedroom door so thankfully no one had gone outside in a strop. 

Sighing, Rhia stood up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a minute." She went to the master bedroom to find Ianto crying on the bed. She went up to him and hugged him. "Taddy what's wrong?"

He wrapped his arms around her in return and continued to cry.

"Don't cry, Tad. It's not your fault." Rhia told him.

He wiped his eyes. "I tried to make it up to her for you but she's just so stubborn."

Rhia sighed. "It's still no your fault though." She paused. "What's going to happen now?"

"Rhiannon doesn't want anything to do with us anymore but she'll still let Mica and David see you." He explained. "She's gone home for tonight but she'll be back tomorrow. After that, don't expect to see her anymore."

"Oh." It was all Rhia could say. "What was it like growing up?"

Ianto sighed. "It's not a pleasant subject to talk about. I think the first time I actually liked what I had in life was when I joined Torchwood Cardiff. Then all that time ago when I found you curled up in the archives."

Rhia smiled. "I don't really remember living before Torchwood. I sort of remember what Poppy looked like but I can't remember anything else."

Ianto paused for a while. "If you could go back, would you?"

The teen shook her head. "I've already been given that choice and I didn't go back, did I. This is my home you and Jack are my parents. Steven's my best friends and I've still got my cousins, so no. I'd never go back. Besides, I still need to collect all of those signatures."

Ianto grinned. "I'd forgotten about that." He didn't say anything else for a second. " You know, I don't think I'd be able to let you go again if you did want to go back. I know Jack would say the same as well. We both love you and we're proud of everything that you've done."

Rhia's smile widened. "And I'm proud that both of you are my parents. I mean, who else apart from Anwen can say that their parent's save the world from aliens."

"Well, all the children of the people who work in UNIT." He told her.

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Yes, well everyone knows that Torchwood is better. By the way, are there any more sausage rolls left?"

Ianto stood up. "I think there're a few."

She grinned and ran out of the room to get sausage rolls for herself and her cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's beef.  
> Hope you liked it.


	5. How to get out of Detention

It a cold, rainy Tuesday in January when Rhia woke up late for school. It had been a busy night last night and everyone had been kept awake by some end of the world palaver. Unfortunately, Rhia couldn’t afford to miss school since she’d not been there so she had to go.

Ianto stormed into her room at the hub where she was sleeping. “Rhia, you’re going to be late.”

Rhia had always been a light sleeper so she woke straight away. She looked at the clock, groaned and planted her face into the pillow. It was ten to nine and there was no way she would get to school on time. Even with Jack’s crazy driving. “You’re going to have to come up with an excuse. I can’t exactly say ‘I was helping my dads tackle down a dangerous alien last night, that’s why I came in late and why I didn’t finish the homework in time.” She saw Ianto’s face. “And before you say anything, it was set yesterday and due today. Two thousand word essay for English.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. He never understood why teachers set homework like that. “Why do I have to come up with the excuse?”

“Because you’re the one who convinces the population of Cardiff that Myfanwy is a giant bat,” Rhia told him, then she sighed. “I’ll just tell them that Owen’s ghost was playing jokes on us.”

Ianto smiled. “I’m surprised he hasn’t already.”

Rhia got out of bed and stretched. “Did you do anything bad when you were a teenager?”

The smile on Ianto’s face faulted. “I must’ve done at some point.” He walked out of the room and Rhia started to get ready in her uniform. She plated her hair into a braid (It was easier to tie it up so she didn’t have to do it before dance.) and made sure she had everything in her bag. By the time Rhia was ready, it was quarter past nine. She walked into the main hub and just when she thought that she wouldn’t be too late, the rift alert went off.

Great.

She knew it was going to be a big one as everyone was running about.

“Should I get the bus?” Rhia asked.

Gwen looked at the computer. “Umm, there’s no point doing that, all the busses have disappeared.”

Rhia sighed. “Well, that’s a new one.” She muttered. “Is it safe to walk?”

Gwen nodded. “Whatever it is, only seems to be targeting vehicles.”

“Ok then.” Rhia went towards the door. “See you later!” She called to everyone before she slipped out. It was a forty-minute walk if she walked fast so she set off. About halfway there, she bumped into someone she didn’t think she’d ever see. “Oh my goodness.” Now she wasn’t expecting this. Maybe being late for school wasn’t a bad thing.

“Hello, Sweetie.”

“River?” She was fangirling now. Rhia hadn’t done this in a while.

River laughed. “Your first time meeting me then.” She stated.

Rhia nodded, not being able to speak.

“Well, you’re going to have a lot to look forward to.” The older woman said with a wink.

Rhia felt a bubble of excitement fill her. “Does that mean we have lots of adventures together?”

“Spoilers.” River said. “Now you haven’t seen a Pting anywhere have you?”

What was a Pting doing all the way out here? The rift. Silly question. “I’d try the bus depot. It’s eating all the busses. Now I’m really late for school and my parents will worry if I don’t get there in the next half hour.”

River looked at her vortex manipulator. “I’ll give you a quick lift. The last thing I need it to be the receiving end of one of Ianto’s stares.” She teleported them both outside the school. “I’ll see you again Rhia. Be good.”

Rhia grinned. “Where would the fun in that be? Bye River, thanks for the lift.”

River teleported out and Rhia went towards the school, knowing she was going to be in big trouble. She went through the doors of the office and signed herself in, hoping no one would notice.

That wasn’t going to happen.

Mr Barning the deputy's head. He taught for Geography but he was covering for English while Mrs Thompson was recovering from surgery. At least she wouldn’t get into trouble at home for not doing the homework. She was lucky in that sense. Some people’s parents would ground them for an unreasonable amount of time and the punishments were off the scales.

She knew that Jack and Ianto were fair. If she had two weeks to do a homework and didn’t do it, then it would be her responsibly and face the consequences. They would probably say that she couldn’t hang out with Steven or go into town until she had finished it and apologised to the teacher. If it wasn’t her fault for not completing it, then they’d talk about it to the school.

This was one of the time’s where it wasn’t her fault but this was Mr Barning and he wouldn’t listen to any excuse. She couldn’t wait for the half an hour speech of why being late and not completing the homework would affect the future.

“Rhia Jones, would you mind telling me why you’re late?” Mr Barning barked.

“It’s Harkness-Jones sir.” She told him. Jack had told her that she was far too much like Ianto in these situations. “Do you want the truth or the story my Tad told me to tell you?”

Mr Barning didn’t like his student getting one over him. “Did you answer me back?”

“Was your question Rhetorical sir?” Rhia answered back.

Mr Barning didn’t know what to say to that. “Did you complete your homework?”

“No sir,” Rhia told him honestly.

“Why?”

Rhia kept a smile on her face. The same smile Ianto always used when speaking to a person he didn’t particularly like. “For the same reason why I was late sir.” She knew speaking like this would annoy him.

“I’m going to have to have a word with your mother and father Rhia.” He told her sharply. “And you’re going to have an after school detention today.”

“You should know who my parents are by now sir.” She couldn’t be bothered to mention that she had ballet tonight. “Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones.”

Mr Barning huffed. “It doesn’t matter, it’s not like they’re married. I don’t know why two men would want to be together.”

“Don’t speak about them like that sir,” Rhia told him darkly. “You have no right.”

“I have every right. Now go to my office and wait while I call the principle in.” He pointed his pointy finger to the door that led into the main block.

Rhia didn’t move. “No sir. You listen to me. You’ve just lost any respect that goes with being a teacher so I’m not moving.” She needed to find a way to make him see sense. “You remember a few years ago when all the children stopped. Well, we were there and we saved them all. Those bombings in the centre of Cardiff. My parents sorted it out. It’s safe to drive in the Beacon’s because they stopped the threat. They lost their best friends because the future of Cardiff was the priority. Now you might want to rethink your opinion on them because without them, then you wouldn’t be standing there now. Now excuse me, sir, I need to go to History.” She stormed out of the reception area and went to her History class. She might’ve said more than she was supposed to but it was his own fault for saying that.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Rhia enjoyed History. They were doing about world war one and it wasn’t surprising she knew a lot about it. Jack had a lot of photos and things like coins and buttons from that time and she sometimes showed the teacher.

This lesson, she was a little distracted though. She wondered how everyone was getting on with the Pting. Another day of Torchwood saving the day (Although River might be saving this one) and everyone was sitting here like nothing was happening. All thirty teenagers in this class, not knowing how dangerous living was.

The teacher said they could start working on their projects and listen to music on their phones if they wanted. The other week, Jack had put the Torchwood soundtrack on her phone so she could listen to it whenever. He did something with his vortex manipulator.

She listened to ‘I can run forever.’ The one where Jack leaves earth after children of earth and Gwen is pregnant with Anwen. Oh, that reminded her. She had to babysit Anwen tomorrow after school. Rhys was going to a big Harwood’s meeting to see if he could merge with another smaller company. If they do, the Harwood’s would be the biggest haulage firm in Britain. Gwen had told them all that many times over the past few weeks.

Then the heating in History broke so the teacher told them to put their coats on.

After school, Rhia walked herself to dance class and texted Ianto when she got there so he knew she was safe. She got changed in one of the bathrooms and went into the dance hall. The class were preparing for the spring show they do every year. They do one in every season and put it on the stage for anyone to come and see. The dance teacher had a dream to perform one of the dances at the millennium centre. If it ever did happen, then knowing her luck there will be an alien invasion.

On the way back to the hub, something caught her eye…

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Rhia ran into the hub excitedly and nearly bumped into Ianto, who was carrying coffee.

“Careful Rhia,” Ianto warned.

Rhia leant against one of the desks. “The Doctor’s here.”

Ianto sighed and started to walk up to Jack. Rhia followed and opened the door so Ianto didn’t have to do it with his elbow. She went in quickly and hugged Jack.

“How was school?” He asked her.

“Cold.” She answered. “The heating broke halfway through History. By the way, I need to find a source from World war one.”

Jack sipped the coffee that Ianto had passed him. “What about?”

Rhia took out some paper out of her blazer pocket. “Um… the transport and life in the trenches.”

Jack winced. “Ok, I’ll sort something for you later.”

She smiled. “Thank you. Oh and the Doctor’s outside with Clara.”

“A new regeneration then,” Ianto stated. He sat down on of the chairs opposite Jack.

Rhia nodded. “Yeah. Just to warn you, he’s the spitting image of Frobisher so don’t shoot him.” She paused. “Actually yes. You can hit him. He only comes to visit is he’s guilty about Jacks immortality and Clara’s wearing that blue top she wore in that episode with Ashildr. In short, he turned her immortal.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “He didn’t learn from the first time then?”

“Clearly not,” Jack added.

He turned to his daughter. “Oh, and by the way, we got a call from the school. Apparently, you were rude to one of the teachers.”

Rhia groaned. “He was being a homophobic twat at you both. If he wasn’t a teacher, then he would’ve said something a lot worse than he did. I wasn’t going to let him get away with it.”

“We’re not mad at you,” Jack said. “We just wanted to make sure everything was alright because you’re never rude unless it was something really bad.”

Ianto put an arm over Rhia’s shoulders. “I’ll ring the school first thing in the morning. Now, what should we do about the Doctor?”

“Nothing,” Jack stated. “If he’s feeling guilty then he’ll say and do things that he’ll regret later on. And Clara what’s her name will have too many questions.”

“Can I go and quickly say hello to them?” Rhia asked.

Jack nodded. “You can for five minutes but then meet us in the garage.”

“Oh, and family dinner tonight,” Ianto told both of them. “I have something important I need to do.”

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

A few hours later, Ianto had cooked dinner and had even put a table cloth on the table, which they only did at Christmas. Ianto had something planned and Rhia had an idea what it was. Quite frankly, it was obvious what Ianto had planned. Secret shopping trips to jewellers, a computer history filled with the longest-lasting kind of metal.

Halfway through the meal, Ianto got up from the table to go and retrieve something from the bookcase. He came back a moment later and sat back down.

“Jack. I have something to ask you. Something long overdue.” He started. “The universe does everything for a reason so I don’t think me going to work for Torchwood one was a mistake. Neither was coming here to hide Lisa in the Basement and meeting you was the best thing I could’ve done. Sometimes we see things and I wish that I’d never worked for Torchwood but then I remember that without it, then I would never have met you and we wouldn’t have Rhia. When I see you every morning, I wonder how it happened. How did I manage to fall in love with one of the bravest and the most amazing person in the universe? I know we already act like an old married couple but…” He held out a ring box and opened it to reveal a star-patterned platinum ring. “I want to spend the rest of eternity as your husband if you’ll let me.”

Jack was shocked. No one had ever proposed to him before. “I’d love you to be my husband Ianto.” He didn’t know what else to say. “I never expected this.”

Ianto slipped the ring onto Jack's finger. “Why not? I love you. I’d follow you to the end of time.”

Jack looked inspected the ring. “It’s beautiful.”

Ianto smiled. “It’s made out of platinum. Should last a while and the stars seemed appropriate.”

Rhia got out of her seat since she’d finished dinner and her parents would want time alone. “I’m going to make a big sign saying that no aliens are allowed to gate crash.”

“That might be a good idea actually,” Ianto told her. “You’re alright with this aren’t you?”

“Apart from the fact that it should’ve happened years ago, it’s completely brilliant.” She told them with a grin as she went to her room.

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand after Rhia left. “I just wish I could spend the rest of my life with you.”

Ianto sighed softly. “Jack, I’m not going to live forever but my love for you will.” He pressed his hand to Jack's heart. “Our life is a story and this is just another chapter so it’s our choice to make it the best we can possibly make it.”

“It’ll be a chapter I’ll always remember.” Jack moved forward and wrapped his arms around the other man. “I love you”

Ianto smiled against Jack's shoulder. “Love you too.”


	6. A quiet Birthday in the countrycide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever but only because of Christmas and New years.  
> Happy new years by the way.   
> I realised that every time I wrote Countryside, I spelt it Countrycide. (The title is supposed to be spelt Countrycide)

The next couple of months were busy. Everyone was sorting out the wedding and hoping that no unwanted visitors would gate crash it.

The school had apologised about Mr Barning's behaviour. He was now no longer working there, much too many of the students' amusement. Mica and David stayed over for a sleepover a few times, and so did Steven. The wedding was going to be in August, after Rhia would get her GCSE results.

Time flew and soon, it was Rhia's sixteenth birthday. Jack, Ianto, and Gwen had come up with something special. It was a surprise, but the adults wouldn't give into Rhia begging for hints.

The night before her birthday, Tosh came to visit.

It was late, and her parents were already in bed when she arrived.

"Why do you come at the most awkward times?" Rhia asked as she planted her face into her pillow. "Tad said that we have a road trip tomorrow and we have to start early."

Tosh sat at the end of the bed. "I won't be long. I was just wanted to say happy birthday."

Rhia sat up a bit. "Can you tell me now?"

Tosh shook her head. "Not yet. You're still too young. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Jack and Ianto are getting married." She told her. "About time too."

"Love is a marvellous thing." Tosh replied. "I'll do my best to hold off the rift on that day."

Rhia sighed. "I'm lucky to have them… It's just everything is different since I came back."

Tosh went to peer out of the window. "I could sense you feeling lost last time I saw you." She straightened out the curtains and drew them closed. "But I assure you, you'll find yourself in time. Now try to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." She disappeared in a flick of light, and Rhia fell into the depth of sleep.

The teen dreamt of her first family back in the other universe. It started off in the living room and she was lounging on one chair. Poppy and her mam were there as well, with little baby Ianto sitting in the middle. They were watching the TV and saw what was on. One of the Doctor who episodes with season twelve. The one with Jack, warning Yaz, Ryan and Graham about the lone Cyberman. The image changed on the screen and it showed the Doctor in prison. Then the trailer for the New year's episode popped on, only Jack wasn't in it. The Daleks were everywhere, and they tried to take over the world, but because no one was there, then they succeeded and turned earth into a battleground.

Rhia woke with a start. She glanced at her clock and it showed four in the morning.

She had no idea what that dream was about, only that she didn't get to see what happened in that episode. There was a whisper in the air that sounded suspiciously like Owen's voice.

There are always consequences to your actions.

The young girl knew this already. By saving Ianto and Steven, she had to die. But if Ianto was here, then Jack would've gone away from earth so he would never have known about the lone cyberman and he wouldn't've met the thirteenth Doctor's companions. If the Daleks came and the Doctor wasn't here, then Torchwood would have to do it by themselves. After all, by that point, UNIT wouldn't exist.

Rhia knew Torchwood might handle the Daleks for a while, but they looked more dangerous than the last time they invaded.

She looked at the clock again. There was no point worrying about it now. There were just over three years to come up with a plan and this time, she wouldn't lose anyone.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Ianto woke them all up at six. Plenty enough time to get there and back in a day if they wanted. Jack sorted out the breakfast and Ianto did the drinks as Rhia got ready. It was going to be a long drive. Apparently.

The three of them got into the car and Jack drove until they reached Newport. Rhia looked excitedly out of the window as she saw her cousins make their way down the path to the car. Mica climbed into the middle and David, behind Ianto.

"Might be a good idea if you have a nap." Ianto told them. "It's going to be a long journey and the last thing I want is to deal with three grumpy teens."

Rhia rubbed her eyes. "Where are we even going?"

Jack and Ianto shared a look. "A little Village in Snowdonia called, Beddgelert." Ianto told them. He had given Jack strict instructions not to pronounce any of the Welsh names.

"If we're going to go to a national park, then why not the Brecon Beacons?" Mica asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rhia said.

The three teens gradually fell asleep by the time they reached Talgarth. By that point, Jack and Ianto had switched over and Jack was playing a game of 'How many fields of sheep do we pass?' He had to count in his head after Ianto told him to be quiet or he was driving again. They stopped in a place called Llanbrynmair to have a break and for a snack before they set off into the mountains.

Rhia decided that she loved the countryside. It was beautiful, and the mountains stood tall with their hats of snow. "I love the countryside." She voiced.

"And that shows how different you are to Owen in that one sentence." Ianto said.

Mica had gone back to sleep and David was playing music on his phone so he couldn't hear the conversation. Jack was driving again with the window slightly open.

"It is beautiful though." Rhia said. "I wouldn't want to live out here, though. Too quiet."

There was silence in the car for a few more minutes before Jack announced that they were almost there. They arrived in the tiny village and Jack parked the SUV at a hotel with Whitewashed walls. The five of them got out and stretched their legs before Jack and Ianto grabbed the luggage. Rhia didn't even know where it came from, so they must've secretly packed everything last night. Mica and David had their own.

They booked into their rooms (A double for Jack and Ianto, and twin for the girls and a single for David.)

After they had unpacked, Ianto led the other four into the village.

"Have you been here before, Uncle Ianto?" Mica asked. "It seems like you know where you're going."

Ianto grinned. "Yes, and that's part of the surprise." They came to a decent sized stoned cottage with vines climbing at the front. He knocked on the door and an old woman came to the door.

"Nain!" Mica called as she ran to hug the old woman.

Ianto and David at a turn at hugging before Ianto thought he should explain to his Fiance and Daughter. "Rhia, this is your Great Grandma on my Tads side." Then he turned to his Nain. "Nain, this is my Fiane Captain Jack Harkness and our Daughter Rhia."

Elin Jones smiled and let the five of them in. She told her Great-Grandchildren to sit down and Ianto went straight to the kitchen to get everyone drinks. Ianto came back in and handed everyone what they wanted before he too sat down next to Jack.

"You never told me you had a child, Ianto Cariad." Elin said. "Or a Fiance."

Ianto sat back. "I know. I just though now would be a good time since it's Rhia's birthday and then Mica and David might as well see you too."

"It's a nice thought Cariad." She moved to the biscuit tin and offered one to everyone. "I hope you know Welsh, dear." She told Jack. "Some people in the village will try to catch you out."

Mica, David and Rhia had all got off the sofa to give Squeek, yowl and Gravey some attention. They were Elin's old cats. Ianto peered closely at his Nain while she was talking to Jack. She was and still going strong. She was the only family, apart from Rhiannon, Mica and David, that he had left.

"Ianto Cariad?" She was speaking to him again now. "How's Rhiannon and Glenda? Doesn't Rhiannon have a baby now?"

Ianto took Jack's hand and the other man squeezed it. Sometimes her memory was perfectly fine, like it was barely even ten minutes ago, but sometimes, with a click of a switch, she was back maybe twenty years.

"Rhiannon's fine Nain." He told her. "Mam died ten years ago."

Elin's face froze for a second. "Oh Ianto Cariad, that's a shame. Now when you see your Tad, tell him he needs to fix the sink."

"That was the old house." Ianto said. "You used to live in Swansea, but you moved up here. Do you remember?"

"Oh, I know that." She spoke. "But make sure you tell your Tad for me."

Ianto nodded slowly. "I will do." He didn't have the heart to tell her that his Tad had died long before his mam did. "You do have someone looking after you, don't you?"

Elin stood up and went to the window. "Peter should be back from the pub soon, Cariad."

Rhia and Mica came over.

"Tad, you alright?" Rhia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ianto answered. "You two stay here and tell Nain about school while I get some fresh air."

The two girls nodded and Ianto went outside. Jack followed and hugged him. "Ianto…"

"She knew. She knew what Tad did to Rhiannon and me, but she moved here with Grandad Peter. He never came back from the Pub and she got worse. Mica and David used to see her regularly when they were smaller."

Jack took his fiance's hand and draw circles on his knuckle with his thumb. "What happened to him?"

Ianto shrugged. "No one knows. I don't think he ever arrived at the pub, but something happened. It's only around the corner, but between here and over there, he vanished."

The immortal thought about it for a bit. "Something's going off."

"Jack, even if there is something odd about it, it happened ages ago." Ianto saw a passing look in Jack's eyes. "You always get like this when nothing happens for days on end. You know that not every disappearance is because of aliens."

Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine, but after we celebrate Rhia's birthday."

"We're staying overnight, I'll deal with it tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around Ianto again.

Both of them went back inside and stayed for a few hours. The five left at lunch so they could get something at the pub before exploring the village. The pub they were going to be exactly the same one where Ianto's Grandad disappeared. Jack looked around the surrounding area. Across the road was a pretty corner shop that sold tons of post cards and homemade fudge.

Behind it lay the river, which was slightly choppy at the moment. In the background were the mountains. This village truly was stunning. He felt a tug on his coat and he realised he had stood stationary facing the river while the others had gone on. Ianto pulled him over to the pub and rolled his eyes. Someone showed them to a table in the back corner of the room and gave them menus."

"What are we even doing here Uncle Ianto?" Mica asked. "I mean, surely we're not just here for Nain because Rhia didn't even know her."

The corners of Ianto's mouth flicked up. "That's all part of the surprise."

Jack searched his lover's face for any idea what was going on. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see tonight." Ianto told them. "I thought Mica and David would like to have a trip and seeing as it's Rhia's birthday, I knew it would be a good present."

Rhia had no idea what her Tad had planned.

That night, after dinner and birthday cake, Ianto drove them to the bottom of Snowdon. He told them to wait in the car while he did something. Ten minutes later, he came back with a wide grin. "This is going to look suspicious, but I promise that I'm 90% sure that this is safe. Jack, I know how you're going to react, but it's fine. Honestly."

"Could you explain it a bit, Ianto?" He asked him.

Ianto took his hand and led them up while he talked. "Gwen and I found something a while ago. Sort of like a rift, but not. It doesn't go through time and space, it's… hard to explain. It's like what happened in the house of the dead, but there's no evil in it."

Jack looked unsure. "Ianto, are you sure?"

Into laughed. "Nope." But he kept going.

Jack knew something was going off here, but he didn't say. However, there was a matter he should've picked on ages ago. He looked over to the teens. "You three are more quiet than usual." They hadn't really said a word all evening. Or since they had seen Ianto's Nain.

Then he remembered. Jack looked to David. "When was the last time you saw your Great Nain?"

"I don't remember. She dies ages ago. Mam went to the funeral with her Mam before she died.

Rhia paused and watched Ianto continue up the hill. "Daddy, if Nain died a long time ago, then who was that earlier and what did she do?"

Jack pulled her closer. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. You three follow me but stay behind at all times."

The four of them rushed to catch up with Ianto, who was already there. Ianto was standing in front of a blue light and his eyes were blank and glowing like flames. There were figures standing in the light, looking almost ghostly. They were speaking in a wispy, light voice…

"Dad, it's the Gelth." Rhia told him.

"And they're trying to get through a gap in the universe that shouldn't be here." He told them to stay where they were while he went to save his love from the grasps of the Gelth.

The Gelth acknowledged Jack by turning to him. "We must be freed into the stars. Pity the Gelth."

"What have you done to Ianto!?" Jack demanded.

"We used him as a passageway. We need him to let us through to this world." They told him.

Jack took his Webley from his holster and pointed it at the Gelth. "Let him go or you're going to regret it!"

While Jack was talking to the Gelth, Rhia had grabbed David and pulled him towards the car. Mica was still under whatever trance the Gelth had put on them, so she couldn't do anything to help.

"We need fire." She told her cousin.

"And how will we get that?" David asked her.

Rhia looked around but didn't see any solution. "Any flammable substance would do." She went to the car boot and opened it. "Tad always keeps some petrol in the back. Now we need a lighter."

David pulled one out of his pocket.

"I'm not even going to ask." Rhia voiced. "She poured some petrol into a bottle and tightened the lid. "The Gelth are surrounded by this gas that can't be set alight directly. That's why we need the petrol."

David said nothing on the way back. This was strange, though not as strange as the 456 thing.

Jack was still telling the Gelth to get Ianto back to normal, but they weren't listening.

"Dad, bring him away from there!" Rhia called.

Jack turned and saw what they had in their hands before he realised what they were about to do. The immortal gently half pulled, half carried his lover away from the Gelth, and Rhia threw the bottle of petrol at the extraterrestrial beings before David chucked the lighter. Rhia pulled Mica away from the flames and the sight exploded in front of their eyes.

The Gelth were gone and Ianto collapsed to the ground. It was mostly from the strain on his body and partially because the Gelth had sent him to sleep while they were trying to gain entry to earth. Thankfully, he was alright.

Mica was back to her normal self, so they all walked to the car. Jack carried Ianto there and sat him in the car.

It turned out that Ianto's Nain was the Gelth possessing her so she could get their trust.

They slept in their hotel room and they left for home the next morning. Neither Mica nor David mentioned anything about it to their mam after their cousin and uncles had dropped them off.

Once they were back at the flat in Caerphilly, Ianto threw his arms around Rhia. "I'm sorry your birthday turned out like that."

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, it was a beautiful village, and the adventure was fun in a way." Rhia reassured her Tad. "Thank you for taking us there, anyway."

Ianto sighed. "You're welcome." He paused for a slight second. "Why don't we go to the crepe place for lunch."

Rhia grinned. "I could never turn down crepes."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Over the next few weeks, the three of them were still planning the wedding. They had no idea what to do, so they asked Gwen.

She gave Jack and Ianto some pointers, but she couldn't really do much at the moment because she was feeling ill. Over the next week, it turned out she was pregnant with a little boy.

Finally, after months of preparation and a lot of world saving actions, it was the day of Jack and Ianto's wedding.

Rhia and mica were going to be bridesmaids and Anwen, the flower girl. Steven was going to be a best man for the both of them. David just wanted to sit and watch. Rhiannon was going to give Ianto away, even though they didn't see eye to eye. She was still going to stay for the after party, but she couldn't miss her little brother's wedding. Alice was going to be Jack's matron of honour and Martha was going to be Ianto's. Anwen was also going to be a ring barer.

Neither of them knew enough people close to invite a lot, so they made do with all the friends and family they had. Obviously there was Alice and Steven. Gwen, Rhys and Anwen. Mica, David, and Rhiannon. All the Torchwood members including Archie form Glasgow. Sarah-Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde and Sky. Martha's family, Johnson and her partner, and hopefully, the Doctor. Obviously, Jack sent out the invites to anyone who travelled with the Doctor and hopefully, the Doctor himself would come.

Just before Ianto was to walk down the aisle, the wedding got gatecrashed by some alien tourists who apparently wanted to see one of the best weddings held in the universe. Ianto and Jack said they could sit at the back, so long as they weren't planning an invasion.

They were right on time and soon enough; it was time to exchange vows.

Jack went first.

Rhia inwardly smiled. She had helped both of her parents with their vows since neither of them knew what to say. After they were satisfied with what both were going to say, the teen knew it would a competition for how many people can you make cry.

"Ianto." Jack wasn't looking anywhere but into the blue stars of his, soon to be husband's, eyes. "When I first set my eyes on you, I was intrigued. You had just come up out of nowhere and helped me with that Weevil. I knew back then you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and that's saying something." He took Ianto's hand and held it tight. "We've been through a hell of a lot since then, but it never seemed to bad with you by my side. I love you Ianto and I've loved no one as much as you and I probably never will do again and I wish I could say we have forever because I'd never be able to let you go."

Jack paused. His eyes were tearing up, which wasn't surprising in the least. "I really don't know what to say. I've never been good at words, and you know that, but at least you know whatever I'm saying is the truth." Jack was no longer following what he was going to say. He was saying this from the heart. "To be completely honest, it surprised me when you proposed. I'd dreamt about it a lot, but I didn't think I'd be worth it. I'd break the laws of the universe for you Ianto because my love for you is so strong and I promise I'll never forget about you for as long as I live…" He stopped.

Ianto could tell that Jack was thinking about a time when he wouldn't be there, and it hurt. "Jack, I asked to marry you because you mean so much to me. You gave me meaning to live again after so much had happened and you helped me through the dark times." He took a deep breath. "I love you so much that it hurts, and if I could, then I'd search to the end of the universe to take away your pain. I gave you my heart a long time ago because I know you'd keep it safe. You're the best man I've ever met and you look after so many people but few people do the same for you so let me be there for you for as long as I can. I love you, Jack, and I'll never stop."

Rhia looked around the room and noticed that most people had tears in their eyes.

There was just another minute before Jack and Ianto were officially married. They kissed and sighed their names onto the register. Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones entered the room, but Captain and Mr Harkness-Jones left.

The after party was grand. Just after Jack and Ianto had their first dance, the sound of the Tardis could be heard. The blue police box landed in the middle of the dance floor and out popped the Doctor who was a woman with blonde short hair.

Rhia may have loved the tenth doctor, but the thirteenth would always be her doctor. The look on everyone's face was priceless.

However, the Doctor was completely oblivious to the looks. She went straight up to Jack and Ianto. "I didn't miss the dancing, did I? I love the dancing." She handed them a box. "Here's your present. Didn't know what to get ya." The Doctor then realised there were other people in the room. "This is a good turnout. Sarah-Jane and her gang. Martha and her fam." The Time lady looked at Rhia. "Little Rhia! Well, not so little anymore. I regenerated."

Rhia grinned. "I can tell." She ran up to hug her. "Dad worried you weren't coming."

Everyone had got over the shock now and we're talking to one another.

"I had to come to the wedding." The Doctor said. "I love weddings. Though I had to go back a year because I lost the invitation after I lost the Tardis."

"It's good to see you, anyway. I'm going to get some cocktail sausages before Mica and Steven eats them all." Rhia told her before she ran off to stop Mica walking off with the bowl.

The Doctor stood there before Jack came up to her. "You're not travelling alone, are you?" He asked.

"No, I've got my fam. They're in the Tardis probably deciding between them who's going to come out first." She explained. "How are you, Jack?"

"Like I've finally found out what home feels like." He said. "What more could I ask for? I have Ianto and we both have Rhia."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad."

The night passed like a flash. The Doctor, Ryan, Yaz and Graham stayed for a while before they went to explore somewhere else, and one by one, the Guests went home or to a hotel. It was past midnight before they decided it was time to go. Jack and Ianto felt they didn't need to go out of Cardiff for a Honeymoon. They were going to stay in the flat for a week, and Rhia was going to stay at Gwen and Rhys's. All Jack and Ianto needed was to be together, and it didn't matter where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. A new member to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter

Over the next two years, a lot happened.

Gwen had her baby in December 2017 and called him Edward Geraint Cooper-Williams. Rhia found this funny for weeks and no one understood why until she reminded them of the conversation when Rhys found out Gwen was pregnant with Anwen.

Tosh had popped in a few times to see how everything was going and had even spoken to Ianto after he told his daughter to call her.

The Doctor called in and asked Rhia if she wanted to travel with her in the future and she said she was love to, but Jack she had to be eighteen before she did anything like that. She then reminded him that ACE was sixteen when she went with the Doctor, but he stood his ground and continued to say no. Rhia understood why he wouldn't let her go yet. The Doctor's companions always seem to end up dead or scarred. Jack was only trying to protect her.

River song dropped in a few months later to ask Jack if he had damaged his vortex manipulator at one point because it was getting a bit dodgy. She also had to tell him that the vortex manipulator was his, which didn't go down well.

A few months after Rhia turned seventeen, Steven joined Torchwood. He was only working part time while he was at Uni, to get a degree in mechanical engineering. Apparently, that was what Jack studied in University (or what they classed as a University in the 51st century, although his degree went to waste as soon as he landed himself in the 19th century. He could work on high-tech things, but he couldn't get used to 21st century earth mechanics, so he stuck to the items that came through the rift.)

Rhia's first year in college went well. After passing her GCSEs with flying colours, she had no idea what to take. To be honest, she didn't know what she wanted to be, so she went onto the internet with Ianto to look at options. The thought of being a doctor sounded fun.

"There're many types of Doctor's." Ianto told his daughter. "Each one has a different area of expertise. ,"

Rhia had to think for a few moments. Then she knew. "I want to be the sort of doctor Owen was. I remember watching him do autopsies while you and dad were out. He used to tell me what all the medical instruments did."

Ianto smiled. "A doctor in the making." He sighed. "Owen would be proud of you, as would Tosh. Just as much and your dad and I are."

"I miss them."

Ianto put one of his arms around her. "So do I."

The two of them thought about Owen and Tosh for a few minutes.

"Wait, a minute. Did you say Owen let you watch autopsies!?" Ianto asked.

"Um, no." Rhia told him. "I never said that. You must be hallucinating."

They both laughed.

The next day, Rhia and Ianto were eating breakfast in the flat when Jack came storming in from the front door.

"I need your opinion." He told them both. "Last night, a ship came through the rift from the fifty-first century. One of the colony worlds, but it caught on fire and we couldn't save anyone apart from a child. She's only two, and she hasn't got a name yet, or any family, and it wouldn't be fair on her if we put her in the care system…"

Ianto smirked and drank from his coffee mug. "So what you're saying is that you want us to adopt her, but there's more to it than that isn't there."

Jack took his coat off and flung it to the sofa. "The ship was from Boeshane and she can only understand the language we speak there and by the time she's learnt English I'm going to be too attached to let her go."

Rhia went to collect the bowls and placed them in the sink. "You're already attached, Dad. I only have four months until I'm eighteen anyway and I'm getting a place near the bay. She can have my room."

"How are you getting a place?" Jack asked.

"Tosh left Rhia her house." Ianto explained. "I only found out a few weeks ago when I was looking through some files."

Jack grinned. "At least we know she won't be too far."

Rhia turned to him. "You know I'm not going out of Cardiff, anyway. So about this little girl?"

"Gwen's baby sitting her at the moment." Jack said.

Jack sat down, and the three of them sat in silence, thinking about different things. Jack was thinking if it was a good idea to take this little girl in because she would differ greatly from Rhia. One, she was younger, so she'd need more attention. Two, she wouldn't know any of the dangers like Rhia did and she probably wouldn't understand either and three, he didn't want Rhia to think that she was being replaced just because she was almost grown up. There was always the chance that Ianto didn't want another child, but they had been talking about it lately, anyway.

Ianto was thinking of names and in his head, he went through every Welsh name he could remember. There were so many of them.

Rhia was thinking about what would happen when she turned eighteen. She'd be able to join Torchwood. Maybe travel the stars with the Doctor for a while and finally get information from rift Tosh. Start her life. No matter what happened, she was going to have to stick with this life, even if she didn't want to. No one leaves this kind of life alive. No one who has ever travelled with the Doctor had never gone back to their life before. Anyone who met Jack long enough had ever died of natural causes. Even Estelle, who knew nothing about Torchwood. Then Rhia thought about the little girl who could be her new sister. If she joined this family, then she'd have no escape from this life. She wouldn't even get a choice. "Would she get a chance of a normal life if she joined us?"

Neither of her parents answered for a moment. Jack broke the quiet. "By the time she's your age, I would hope this planet would be used to aliens visiting."

"What about Eira?" Ianto said. "Means snow."

Rhia smiled. "Sounds pretty."

"How do you spell it?" Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack currently had a thing about Welsh spellings because they made no sense. "E-I-R-A." He told his husband. "The E is silent."

"I can handle that." Jack said. "When we first met, I had to ask Tosh how to figure out how to pronounce your name."

Ianto stood up and kissed Jack softly. "I still can't believe that you've lived here for almost two hundred years and you haven't thought of leaning a bit of Welsh. But you're good with languages. You learnt Italian in a month because it was the only way to stop that invasion."

Jack laughed, and Rhia snuck out of the room.

"To be honest, it's all of those consonants the Welsh can fit into one word. ," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto leant in to kiss him again, but this one was long and slow. "You talk like you hate it, but in reality, you love it when I speak it." He whispered into Jack's ear, an octave lower than he normally would.

Jack closed his eyes and leant into Ianto's touch. "Ianto, we don't have time…"

The Welshman gave an evil little laugh. "Jack, we always have time."

So for the next forty-seven and a half minutes, their two husbands spent their time the best they could. When they came out, they found their daughter lounging on the sofa with her phone. She was texting Yaz (The last time the Doctor had visited; she had given Rhia her fams' phone numbers.) Apparently, the Doctor had just dropped them home for a while after an incident with witch finders and the Morax. The teen vaguely remembered that episode, but only just. "I'm so glad these walls are soundproof." She told them before she leapt off the sofa. "Lets see my could be, little sister then."

After another half an hour of getting ready, the three of them went to the hub where Gwen and Anwen were playing with some toys they found lying around. Martha and Mickey were out on a mission in Mongolia. Something to do with purple sheep with two heads, turning people into trees. Lois had gone to London to spend the day with her family, and Andy was trying to catch the bin thief of Splott. Rhia went over to them quietly, so she wouldn't scare the little girl. She had wide blue eyes and shout auburn hair, and she was so tiny.

Rhia held out her hand to the little girl, and she watched it suspiciously before poking it. She then looked up at Jack and Ianto, who were crouching down to the floor to be at her height. Jack said something to her in their language and she grinned widely.

"I think Eira suits her." Rhia told her parents. "A delicate name for a delicate little girl."

"So can we keep her?" Jack asked hopefully. He studied the faces of both his husband and daughter.

Rhia nodded.

Ianto smiled at him. "I don't see why not?" He saw the sparkle in his partner's eyes as he said this.

Gwen, who had an eight-year-old Anwen sitting in her lap, sighed. "It's settled then? We need to get back to Rhys and Edward."

Anwen stood and ran to Rhia to give her a hug. "Bye bye Rhia. See you next week." Then she went to hug both Ianto and Jack. "See you later, Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack." Before rushing off to the conference room to get her coat and hat.

Gwen got up. "See you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And both mother and daughter left the hub.

"What kind of food is she used to?" Ianto asked.

"Nothing you'd find on earth." Jack answered. "Does your sister still have any of Mica's old clothes?"

The younger man shook his head. "No. Johnny always made her give them to charity."

Little Eira was now shuffling towards Ianto. She reached up to him with a pleading look.

"I think she wants to be picked up." Jack said.

"I can see that." Ianto then picked little Eira up and balanced her on his hip. "Come on then, lets get you something to eat.

In the end, they had to go out to get something since someone forgot to restock the fridge after Ianto told them too. (Jack tried to make up as many excuses as possible.)

The four of them went to a nearby cafe, (The one where Ianto got the mug from when he first met Jack) They got a highchair for Eira to sit in and they brought her a smoothie and a ham sandwich. Apparently, they had little dairy in Boeshane. It was mostly exotic fruit, fish and a type of rice. There were a lot of herbs and spices that you could make sauces from, and every now and again, they got some meat from an animal that was sort of like a pig. Jack had figured out that Eira was from the early fifty-first century, so the foods were more simple than the ones he would've had.

Eira seemed to enjoy the sandwich anyway, which was the main thing.

After that, Ianto and Jack let Rhia take Eira clothes shopping. There were a lot of things for younger children, and Rhia wanted to buy them all.

Ianto figured out that Eira wasn't two years old. She was closer to eighteen months. While Rhia was in charge of clothes, Jack and Ianto went to Ikea to get a toddler bed and other items they would need for her.

The flat in Caerphilly was technically a three bedroom flat. The big bedroom was where Jack and Ianto slept and the next biggest one was where Rhia slept, but there was another one next to the kitchen which Ianto never counted as a bedroom. It could only really fit a single bed and a chest of draws in it if you were lucky, but they mostly used it as storage. It would be alright as a temporary bedroom for Eira until Rhia moved out. The three of them decided that once Rhia moved, the things she didn't want to take with her could be stored in the smallest room, like the bed.

The house that Tosh left Rhia still had most of the furniture inside because no one had the heart to take it out. When Rhia and Ianto went to look at it, Rhia decided that she didn't want much changing because she had always liked Tosh's style. The rest of Tosh's things were in Torchwood storage because of protocols.

Rhia and Eira were currently looking through the dresses. Well, Rhia was. Eira was getting distracted by everything. The teen noticed that the clothes were either pink or blue. Pink for girls and blue for boys. She rolled her eyed and picked up an adorable purple dress with navy leggings and cardigan. It went into the basket.

After Rhia decided Eira had enough clothes, she took her new baby sister to the toy section. She decided that she wasn't going to choose what to get because Eira was perfectly capable of finding something she liked. Rhia realised how many siblings she now had. All the ones in her old family, (Poppy, Jordan, Ben, Rose, Martha, Donna and Ianto.) Then her new family. (Alice. Mica and David who were more like her brother and sister then cousins. Anwen and Edward and, of course, Eira.)

Eira pointed to something on the teddy shelf. It was a rag doll with brown woollen hair and a bright pink pinafore. Rhia put it on the pile of clothes.

"I think that's enough for now." Rhia told her sister. "I think I've spent over a hundred pounds on you in little under an hour. Taddy isn't going to be very happy with me."

Eira grinned.

"Though I have you as a secret weapon." Rhia said. "Keep smiling like that at them and you could get anything." She was starting to grow very fond of little Eira. "You're very well behaved. Though I can see that changing the second you turn two."

Rhia walked to the check out and after it was paid for, she looked at the receipt. "Actually, I spend almost two hundred pounds on things that you're going to grow out of in a few months." She took her sister and the big bag of shopping back to the hub. Eira had fallen asleep on her shoulder, so she took a cushion from the conference room and put it on the sofa, before laying her sister down. She found a small light blanket to go over her.

The temperature difference would be huge. On Boeshane, the lowest ever temperature on record was 15 degrees and in Cardiff, it's constantly that temperature in spring time. It was late autumn at the moment, so it never got above 12.

By the time Jack and Ianto got back from Ikea, it was getting dark outside. They went back to Caerphilly and ordered take out. Rhia didn't tell them how much she spent.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Over the next few months, Jack and Ianto were busy with building all the things they brought for Eira. They legally adopted her and named her 'Eira Toshiko Harkness-Jones.' Rhia had chosen Toshiko for the middle name because she thought it was important to remember Tosh. That and those two names went well together.

Rhia went on baby sitting duty a few times when there was a major crisis on, but she enjoyed looking after Eira.

Her first Christmas there was special. Rhia and Ianto had decorated the flat in silvers and gold and made it look like a winter wonderland. Steven and Alice came around that Christmas and gave Eira a lot of attention.

Jack looked around the room and felt like the luckiest man alive. He had his beautiful husband, his three daughters and his grandson. This was his family, right here in this room, and it felt wonderful.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

The morning of Rhia's eighteenth birthday was here, and everything felt great. She was an adult now, and soon she would get the present she had been waiting for since forever.

In the middle of breakfast, rift Tosh came. She saw Eira and smiled. "Congratulations on the new child." She told Jack and Ianto. Then she turned to Rhia. "Now Rhia. I'm here to give the answers to all your questions…"

The three of them listened intently. Eira was playing with a bit of chopped banana.

"As you know, you came through the rift when you were five to carry out a task. You then had a choice whether to stay here or go back to the world in which you were born. After deciding to stay here, you changed. You are the first of what we call the children of Torchwood. These children are pulled from all over time and space from anywhere in reality, to protect the Universe. One you made the choice to stay, you will live for as long as you continue to carry out that promise." Rift Tosh told them.

She leant against the back of the sofa. "I will give you another choice. Whether to make the promise to protect the Universe or to carry on living an average human life. If you accept to protect, then you will gain semi-immortality, as will anyone else you choose. You won't age physically, but you can still die if you so wish. You can make a place your home, but you'll have the ability to travel through time and space. Your job will be to protect the universe from harm and help those suffering. If you decide not to, then you will live life exactly as you are now." She explained. "I understand it's a lot to take in…"

Rhia looked to both her parents, then back to Tosh. "I'd still be able to stay here with my family for as long as I wanted?"

Tosh nodded. "You're not called a child of Torchwood for nothing. Oh, and I should add, you'll still be able to age until you get to a part of your life that you wish to stop. That might be in five or ten years' time, but just call when you're ready. The same applies to family members if they wish to carry on living."

Ianto sharply looked at his husband. "So there's a possibility that I could stay with Jack forever?"

"If you so wish to." She told him. "The offer of semi-immortality only applies to immediate family and the closest of friends who you don't want to lose." She was speaking to Rhia again. "So that would include your parents, your baby sister, once she's able to decide for herself. Any partners and children you or any sibling might wish to have and anyone who works at Torchwood ,present and past, and immediate automatically has the privilege if you want them to. Though I would advise few people should know of this."

Rhia thought about it for a second. "Anyone who has worked at Torchwood? Can you bring Owen and Tosh back?"

Rift Tosh smiled. "You're very intelligent." She stood up straight. "And yes, I can bring them back, but they wouldn't have their original bodies. They'd still look the same, but they'd have their original soul. Though if I were to do this, then the rift will get restless for a while."

This was an opportunity. Rhia peered around to her parents. "You alright with this?"

Jack stopped Eira from throwing the bowl of bananas to the floor. "It's your life, Rhia." There was a look in his eyes. Maybe it was hope.

"It's a lot to take on Cariad." Ianto told her. "But you do what you think is right for you. We'll be with you all the way."

Rhia smiled. "But it comes with such a big reward. "Helping people in every way possible and you two get to be together for as long as you want. Also, a lifetime supply of exploring all of time and space sounds wonderful." She turned back to rift Tosh. "But there has to be something else."

Tosh nodded. "You may get to help many people, but there is always going to be some times when you can't save everyone. There could be hard choices, whether. You could save billions but have to sacrifice millions."

Rhia bit her lip. "But the Doctor does it every day. And I know Dad had to make a choice like that before. But there will be days where I can save everyone, even though there might be a day where I can't save anyone. I know I can't mess around with fixed points, but I can at least try to save someone. I've made my choice. I want to save the universe for as long as I can. I want my parents to have my eternal love, and I want the best for my little sister and every single living being in the entire universe. I'll also try my best not to let it go to my head and become an evil mastermind."

"Just remember one thing." Tosh said. "This, if only for as long as you want. If you want to stop, then stop. There will be other children of Torchwood." She paused for a moment. "The semi-immortality won't stop until you ask for it to, and once it does, then you'll live out the rest of your years like you would normally. The same goes for anyone else who has it. It will only be taken away from someone if they abuse it or if you no longer want them to have it."

"I'll remember." Rhia said.

Tosh nodded. "I'll be back in a month. In that time, I'll restore Owen and Tosh, though my appearance will change once they're alive. Think of buying yourself another property as well. Also, you can start asking people whether they want to join you in this new life you have." She looked to Ianto. "Before I go, do you wish for Semi-immortality now or in the future?"

Ianto thought about it for a second. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind doing it soon."

"Of course not." Tosh told him. "The process will be completed when you sleep tonight. I'll take twelve hours, so don't be alarmed if you don't wake until late tomorrow. That's all for now. You shall see me in a month." And just like that, she disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked.

Rhia shrugged. "I think I just got a job.

Jack ran a hair through his hair. "So let me get this right. You and whoever you want can live for as long as you want so long as you look after the universe."

"Seems like it." Ianto said. "A lot to take it."

Rhia sighed. "I think this job will be more like following behind the Doctor and picking up after them."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jack said..

Rhia got up from her chair and lifted her little sister from her chair, who had just finished breakfast. "Well, in the meantime, I'm going to get ready, maybe somehow buy another flat and call the Doctor."

"When's she picking you up?" He Tad asked.

"On Saturday, after she drops Ryan, Graham and Yaz off. We're then planning on taking a week by ourselves before Yaz joins us for a few weeks and then we'll come back here."

And that's exactly what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Rift Tosh's explanation isn't really supposed to make a lot of sense. That's why Jack and Ianto didn't say much.   
> Eira was only put in it to bulk the chapter out a bit but I think it was a good choice.   
> Rhia's all grown up now and I think Jack and Ianto just want another baby running about the place. Eira's a sweetheart. I can imagine Edward and Eira playing with each other when everyone else is at school even though she's a year older then him.   
> Rhia loves that she's got a baby sister.   
> Hope you like the chapter.


	8. Tosh and Owen are back

Rhia was playing with Eira in the living room the next Friday. Jack and Ianto had given Eira a set of mega blocks, and she loved playing with them. Especially with her big sister.

Rhia was taking a few weeks' break from work before her A-levels. Travelling with the Doctor was one of her life goals and she was excited to go. Ianto was hesitant at first, since the Doctor had a reputation and the fact he still had a bit of Torchwood London training drilled into his brain. Jack reassured his husband that Rhia will be fine because nothing bad could happen to her, even though she wasn't semi-immortal yet.

When the Doctor materialised outside the flats, Rhia grabbed her bags and the four of them (Ianto was carrying Eira) went to meet the Timelord. The Doctor rushed out of her Tardis and grinned when she saw baby Eira. "Oh hello! You've got a new baby, I love babies! What's her name?"

"Eira Toshiko." Jack told her. "She said her first word the other day. Apparently we weren't giving her enough attention, and she told me off."

"It was hilarious." Ianto added with a smile. Then his face turned more serious. "Now the terms and conditions for taking my daughter with you. I don't want her facing off Daleks or Cybermen in any battles or anything. I want her back in three weeks, no matter what, and under no circumstances are you going back in time to meet my father because I know what he was like."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "I promise I'll look after her." She turned to Jack. "Anything you want to add?"

Jack grinned. "I have a list, but I think you're sensible enough to think them up yourself. I'm just going to say this. Don't leave her. I don't want her to go through what I had to."

"I won't." The Doctor promised. "So we ready now? Got so many places I think you'll love."

Rhia grinned. "I'll be there in a minute." She turned to give her parents a massive hug. "I'll miss you." She then pulled back and gave her little sister a quick hug. "Bye-bye Eira. I'll be back as soon as you know it. Love you."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jack told her.

Ianto stared at his husband. "To be honest, there's not a lot you wouldn't do." He reached over to kiss his oldest daughter on her head. "Be careful, ok. Love you Cariad."

Rhia smiled. "Love you both two. See you later." She then gathered her bags and stepped onto the Tardis. She hadn't seen this interior since she saw season eleven when it first aired. It was spectacular. "She's beautiful."

The Doctor scrunched her face into a grin. "You really think so?"

"I mean, I still like the other one better, but this one is a close second." She put her bags down to one side. "So where're we off to first?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I hoped that you would choose. You have a lot more knowledge of the universe then most I've travelled with."

Rhia ran up to the console. "I have a bucket list. There's a ton of people who I want to meet, past and future, and so many planets I've watched on the DVDs."

"We have a lot of time to see them all in." The Doctor said. "Who and what do you want to see first?"

Rhia had no idea. "You realise that this is the hardest question in the universe. All of time and space and what do I want to see? I don't know, what about the beginning of the universe?"

The Doctor gave her a look. "You don't ask for much, do you? In all two thousand years I've lived, I've never seen the beginning of the universe." She started to put coordinates in. "It's going to be hard, but I love a challenge."

"You sound nervous." Rhia pointed out. "Any scary monsters lurking in the dark?"

"I don't know. Know one knows." She told her companion. "Know one's supposed to know. Could be dangerous."

Rhia shrugged. "Of course it's going to be dangerous."

The Doctor set the Tardis into flight. "If anything happens to you, then I'm going straight back on Torchwoods number one enemy list. If I'm lucky."

"It'll be fine" Rhia told her.

"Famous last words."

The Tardis landed and the doctor excitedly ran out. Then she groaned and Rhia rolled her eyes. "How far out are we?" She followed the Doctor out and found herself standing on a planet far in the future with flying cars and extra tall buildings. It looked exactly like...

"New New York. Year 5000000022. A year before Rose and I were here." The Doctor cut in before she sighed.

Rhia noticed the sad look in her friend's eyes. "I bet she's missing you just as much as you miss her.

The Doctor sighed. "She doesn't need to miss me. She already has a version of me, and a job and her family. I bet she's living her best life."

"She's living her best life because she met you. Without you, she's still be working in a shop and eating chips every day. You saved her." Rhia told her.

"But I loose everyone." She wasn't giving in.

Rhia felt that they'd be here a while, so she sat down on the apple scented grass. The Doctor sat next to her. "Doctor, because of you, Dad would still be jumping around on his vortex manipulator, conning people."

The timelord wasn't looking anywhere other than the ground. "He's immortal because of me."

"But now he can be with Tad and they can be with each other forever. And what about Donna? There's an entire episode about what would happen if you never met her. Torchwood wouldn't exist without you, but the rift would. You've saved the world so many times in so many ways…" Rhia said, but The Doctor interrupted.

She shook her head. "The only reason I have to save the world from invasion is because I always annoy someone. I make a mistake or someone dies. They want revenge and they come to destroy everything I love. It happens over and over again and they keep killing my mates but I can't do anything about it."

Rhia put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor, I'm not going to pretend I know what you go through, but you're not alone. My parents and I will be around for a long time and we'll be there forever. Torchwood's here for you."

The Doctor itched her nose and gave a sad laugh. "Imagine what Yvonne Hartman would say to that."

"She wouldn't say anything. She'd order for our execution and accidentally let the world be invaded, which Torchwood Cardiff would then have to clean up." Rhia said. "Why are we here again?"

The Doctor shrugged. "To see your dad, maybe?"

Rhia shook her head. "My parents told me not to meet them in the future since it could mess up the timelines. I'll probably be around somewhere." She inspected the timelord's face. "You already know that I'm one of the protectors, don't you?"

"Yep." The older woman told her companion. "Spent an entire month looking it up when you lot left after the year."

Rhia smiled. "Of course you did." She stood up and helped her friend to her feet. "Come on then, we have a lot to do."

"Like what?" She asked.

Rhia put her hands in her jean pockets. "Oh, you know. Parties to crash, rules to break, people to kiss…"

The Doctor opened the Tardis door. "You're worse than your dad!"

"Of course I am."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Back in Cardiff, Rhia had been away for just under a week when Tosh and Owen suddenly appeared in the hub. Ianto saw them first. He was carrying Eira around and he thought he was alone until he heard a crash.

"It worked." The Welshman muttered to himself.

Owen looked about at his surroundings. "Did you lot bring me back to life again?" He asked Ianto.

"Sort of?" Ianto told them unsurely. "Though I didn't know how it would happen."

"How long were we gone?" Tosh asked. She wasn't looking at Owen at all, but she saw Eira in Ianto's arms.

Ianto sighed. "Um, around eleven years. Rhia's eighteen now, can you believe?"

"ELEVEN YEARS?!" Owen exclaimed. "Wait…" He turned to Tosh. "Did you just say we? Fuck sake Tosh, you said you weren't hurt." He sat down in a chair.

Tosh's eyes flicked towards him. "Well, it doesn't matter now." She turned to Ianto. "Are you alright, Ianto?"

Ianto thought about it. "Well, considering two of my best friends… shut up Owen… considering you two were dead ten minutes ago, yes I'm alright thanks Tosh." Eira didn't want to be ignored anymore so she made a noise. "Oh, and this is the newest member to the family. Eira Toshiko. She came through the rift a few months back, so Jack and I adopted her."

Tosh grinned.

Owen switched on a computer (Ianto had reinstalled Tosh and Owen's passwords and existence.) And looked up a few things quickly. "Where is everyone?"

"Jack's over at Gwen and Rhys' at the moment. There's a little canelopian blob stuck in the drain pipes. Rhia's travelling with the Doctor and the others are about." Ianto kissed the top of Eira's head. "Before I tell anyone you're back, I think it might be best if I gave you an outline on the last decade. I'll make coffee. You two go to the conference room. Would you mind keeping an eye of Eira?"

Tosh shook her head. "Of course not, she's adorable." Ianto handed his daughter over to his best friends before he sorted out drinks and food. They must be hungry. Especially Owen, since he hadn't had anything since he died the first time. It would take time to get over the fact that they were alive, but he's done that before. Ianto decided that he wouldn't tell Jack and Gwen until he had told Tosh and Owen everything. It would also give them time to get used to being alive.

By the time he got back with a tray of coffee and sandwiched, Eira was sitting on Owen's lap and Tosh sat opposite them. Ianto sat the tray on the table, and Owen immediately grabbed his coffee mug and a few sandwiches. The Welshman sat in another chair and grabbed his own coffee. "I'm glad to have you both back." He told them. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning?" Tosh suggested.

Owen shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. The sooner we start, the better. I don't know about you, but I havn't slept a wink for over eleven weeks."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He started telling them about what happened after they died. Then he moved on to when the Daleks took the earth, to when the 456 came for the children. He told them that Rhia died to save her best friend. Ianto then talked about rebuilding the hub and Gwen having her first child. He got onto miracle day, when everyone stopped dying and to when the others joined Torchwood. Ianto spoke about how Jack and himself found Rhia alive a few years later and about him proposing to Jack. He mentioned Gwen's second child and Eira, and finally he got into Rhia being the protector of the universe. That they could all potentially be semi immortal and that they were all alive now because of her.

By the time Ianto had finished, the sandwiches had been eaten, the coffee drunk and Eira had fallen asleep in Ianto's arms after crawling and trying to run around the room.

Owen stood and stretched his legs. "That's one hell of a decade. I can't believe you and Jack got married."

Ianto grinned. "Neither can I most of the time. Talking of Jack, I need to call him. It shouldn't take this long to get a blob out of a pipe, so I suspect Anwen has persuaded him to watch Frozen again."

"What's Frozen?" Tosh asked.

"Believe me, you'll know sooner or later." He carefully got out of his seat and handed the sleeping Eira to Tosh before he got his phone out to call his husband. It only took one ring for him to answer.

**~Hey beautiful. You missing me already? The Blob incident is sorted.**

Ianto rolled his eyes.

**~I always miss you. I've got something to tell you.**

**~You and the bub ok?**

The Welshman smiled fondly

**~Yeah, we're alright Cariad. Just thought you should know. Tosh and Owen are alive. I've just been giving them a summary of the past decade.**

**~They're back! Gwen and I will be there right away. Love you, Ianto.**

**~Love you too, Cariad. By the way, Eira's sleeping properly for the first time since Rhia left, so try not to be too loud.**

**~We won't. See you in ten.**

**~Should I get my stop watch?**

Jack laughed.

**~Don't tempt me. Bye, love you.**

**~Love you too.**

Ianto switched the call off and pocketed his phone. He wanted to call Rhia but unfortunately, he didn't have anyway to call her and Martha was currently over the Atlantic ocean.


	9. The end of and Era?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter...  
> I would really love to know what you think.

Rhia, the Doctor and Yaz spent the next three weeks having fun and trying not to get into too much trouble. It was the longest time the Doctor had gone somewhere that didn't have a major crisis going on, so the three of them relaxed.

Well, not the sort of relaxing you do when you go to the beach and do nothing all day. It was the type of relaxing when you could do anything without worrying about people dying. They crashed a few parties and weddings, almost got arrested by judoon because they thought they were hiding an escaped convict.

Then it was time for the Doctor to drop Rhia off.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to see?" The timelord asked.

Rhia shook her head. "Travelling with you is amazing, but we have the rest of our lives to do this. There isn't any point in rushing."

The Doctor's face fell. "Never to tomorrow what you can do today."

Rhia paused. "Didn't Martha say that? Any way, you know I can't stay. I've got to go back to my family and Torchwood.

The timelord didn't say anything. She just flicked some switches on the console.

"Doctor, It's not like I'm saying goodbye or anything. You know you can pop in any time you like and you've got to pick up the rest of the fam." Rhia told her.

The Doctor grinned at the mention of her fam. "I know. I'll never get used to me mates leaving, even if it's only for a short while." She pulled a lever, and the Tardis was in flight. "Next stop, Cardiff."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Rhia stepped out of the Tardis and the Doctor went immediately. The eighteen-year-old went down the rift lift to the hub where Myfanwy met her.

"Hey Myf." Myfanwy let Rhia stroke her head before snapping her beak expectedly. "Yes, I got you something. Some special chocolate for Amon!a-3. You'll have to have it later, though." Rhia had brought everyone something from her travels. Even Tosh and Owen from when they got back.

A door opened from above and Ianto came back down the stairs. He smiled when he saw his daughter with her army of bags and suitcases. "You're back early."

"Really?! Well, that's a first." Rhia put her bags down and hugged her Tad. "It was brilliant. We went to a few market planets and there were loads of things you and dad would've liked but most of them are banned on this side of the galaxy."

Ianto broke the hug. "What kind of market planets were they?"

Rhia smiled. "You don't want to know."

The cog door opened and Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh stepped through with the addition of Eira, Anwen and Edward.

"Owen! Tosh!" Rhia rushed towards them." She hugged them both in turn. "I've missed you so much."

Tosh held on tight after Rhia had hugged Owen. "You've grown up so much."

"Well, it has been over ten years." Owen pointed out.

Rhia remembered the bags of gifts she's brought everyone, so she pulled away from Tosh and rushed to them. "I've got presents!"

At the sound of presents, Anwen ran over to her cousin while Eira and Edward wiggled out of their parents grip. They might be little, but they both knew exactly what 'presents' meant.

"Ok Anwen, you're first." Rhia said as she pulled out a box. Anwen opened it rapidly and found she had received a little telescope. "It's from two-thousand years in the future, so it's very powerful. You'll be able to see all the stars much clearer than if you use a telescope from now. Don't look at the sun though."

Anwen grinned and threw her arms around Rhia. "Thank you, Rhia."

"You're welcome." Rhia then turned to her little sister and scooped her onto her lap. She reached back inside her bag and pulled out two small objects wrapped in bubble wrap. She handed one to Edward and another to Eira, who started to try to open it. Edward got some chocolate buttons from the same place Myfanwy got hers. Rhia helped and let Eira pull out a teddy bear. "I found this in a market from the Boeshane peninsula. Apparently the previous owner was one Javic Piotr Thane."

That got Jack's attention, and he walked over to where his daughters were sitting and crouched down next to them. "l haven't seen that in a long time." He planted a small kiss on Rhia and Eira's head and then laughed. "What did you get me then?"

Rhia grinned and reached inside another bag and got a parcel out. But she didn't give it to her dad yet. "Well, last week we went to the early 1940s, and I bumped into the one and only Glenn Miller. Anyway, I asked for an autograph and he so happened to have some of his original records on him." Rhia gave her dad the parcel. "So there you go. One Autograph and a few records."

Jack hugged her tightly and went to show off his new stuff to his husband.

Rhia stood up and carried the bags over to Tosh's desk, where she was sitting and Gwen and Owen were standing behind.

"Gwen, I got you some bracelets from the planet of the Bourbons. They take pride in their sweet food, so I also got some sweet cheese for Rhys. You're supposed to put it on top of apple pie and ice cream." Rhia handed the bracelets and cheese to Gwen.

"Owen, I got you some futuristic medical…thing." Rhia handed the medic.

Owen smiled. "It'll keep me preoccupied for a bit. Thanks, Rhia."

Rhia smiled and took out her gift for Tosh. "I went to the 40th century and found this. It's called the Toshinator, so I kind of had to buy it for you. I think it's some sort of computer programing device, so it's your type of thing."

Tosh took it and gave it a quick over look. "It's brilliant! Thank you, Rhia." She looked thrilled.

The eighteen-year-old took another present out of the bag. It was for her Tad, but she had presents for the others in there. She had got Steven and Alice some decorations from France 1750 since they both had a love of them. Rhia had got one of the first police badges for Andy and a letter from Shakespeare for Martha. Mica and David were going to get some chocolate, and she had even thought of getting her Aunt Rhiannon a star necklace from the planet Sto.

Rhia walked towards her Tad and put a small tin in his hand. "So you know family? Well, in 1943 a man called Alun Jones got shot because he was found kissing another man in the street. He knew he was going to die, so he was saying goodbye to his lover. He had this in his possession, but before his lover was arrested, he gave it to me and told me to keep it safe. I did some research on them both and apparently, Alun was your Great Uncle."

Ianto opened the tin and found a small notebook, a few loose pages, a pocket watch. The loose pages seemed to be love letters between Alun and Peter, and the notebook was a diary. It was the type of thing Ianto loved. Family history, old items and the story behind them. "I love them Cariad." He gave his daughter a hug. "Now what does everyone want for lunch?"

Jack came down from his office where he was putting his presents away. "Can we have a party Ianto?"

Ianto couldn't help but smile at his husband's face. He was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose so. Go and call Steven and Alice. I'll order five different kinds of pizza." Ianto kissed his husband and left to order pizza from tourist info centre.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

A few months had gone by and Eira's birthday went well. Everyone showered her with presents and she was the luckiest little girl in the world. She was now a two-year-old toddler who liked to run about and make a lot of noise. Ianto had no idea it was possible, but she was more energetic than Rhia was.

Then, in September 2019, the Harkness-Jones family got a brilliant surprise.

Ianto was in the hub's kitchen, making dinner, when Jack came through in a hurry.

"Cariad, what's wrong?" The Welshman asked. He caressed his husband's cheek with his thumb when Jack didn't answer. "Jack?"

Jack took Ianto's other hand and smiled. "Ianto… I'm pregnant.

Ianto's jaw dropped in shock, and he found he couldn't say anything, so he kissed his husband instead. When he pulled back, he finaly found his voice. "How far?"

"Only three weeks, but… Ianto…" Jack was also speechless. "I found out by accident. I put my hand on Owen's scanner. There were two dots. We're not just having one baby."

The Welshman grinned. "Twins? I don't know what to say."

Jack squeezed his husband's hand tighter. "You're alright with this, aren't you? I know I said I'd never get pregnant again, but I'd do anything for you. I mean, if you didn't want them…"

"Jack." Ianto pulled him into another hug. "This is brilliant, but it's your choice if you want to go through with the pregnancy or not. I love you and I always will no matter what choice you make."

Jack sighed. "I want to keep them. For you and for the girls and I'd love to look after them with you but I'm scared it'll go wrong again."

Ianto paused for a second. "What happened last time. I know it's painful to remember it, but I want to help you get through it."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Jack told Ianto what had happened the last time he had got pregnant. He was 20 years old the first and last time it happened. Jack had just started in the time agency but they didn't want anyone being mixed up in families so as soon as the baby was born, they took him and fed him to the monsters. Since then, Jack was terrified to get pregnant again, just in case they came back.

Ianto held on tight. "It won't happen again, Jack. I won't let them take any of our babies. I love you with my everything. I won't let anything happen to them."

The two of them stayed in each other's arm for a few minutes.

"Who's going to break the news to Rhia that we're going to have to move out of the flat." Jack asked.

Ianto groaned. "Um, never. She'll work it out for herself when we say there's going to be two new additions to the family." Then he grinned. "I don't think it can get any better than this."

"I don't think it can either." Jack said.

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

By the time Christmas came, the rift has tuned everyone who wished to semi immortal. Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen. Alice didn't want to be and everyone else was too young to decide or they wanted to wait a little while.

Everyone had a different reaction to Jack's pregnancy. All the Torchwood gang was happy for Jack and Ianto, while Rhia was thrilled she would be a big sister again. Eira didn't understand it properly, but she was looking forward to having someone (other than Edward) to play with.

On new year's day 2020, Rhiannon Davies knocked on the door of the flat in Caerphilly. Ianto opened it and was shocked to see his sister standing in the door. She apologised to him and said that she wanted to say sorry to Jack and Rhia as well because they didn't deserve how she had treated them.

Being the kind hearted people they were, Jack, Ianto, and Rhia forgave her.

Rhiannon had a shock when she found she had another niece and two more on the way. She stayed for half an hour before leaving for home since she had to make the dinner.

By the time it was Rhia's nineteenth birthday, she had moved into her own flat near Cardiff bay and her family had moved out of the flat in Caerphilly to a place near the hub. Jack was six months pregnant, and he really wasn't coping well with it. He wasn't used to the hormones and cravings, but everyone around him made it much better.

The twins were born in June and after a big family discussion; they named them Efa Rose and Megan Alina. (Alina was after Jack's mother) After the first week of being alive, everyone could tell that Efa was the loud one and Megan was the quiet one.

Eira was in awe of her little sisters, and Rhia popped around at every opportunity to look after them. Neither Jack nor Ianto complained, though. Looking after a two-year-old, two newborns and a rift in time and space, was very tiring. Rhiannon, Mica and David visited a lot more often as well, much to Rhia's delight. She loved her family and hated when it was torn apart.

Rhia had got a phone call from Yaz saying the Doctor had disappeared three months ago and Jack had given them a warning three weeks prior that but he looked older. It must've been an older version of her dad that had warned Yaz, Ryan and Graham in that episode. If the Doctor had gone, then that was the end of her foreknowledge of Doctor who.

Apart from the fact, there was going to be Daleks.

Rhia was nervous, so she did what she always did when feeling like that. She watched Torchwood with Steven, Mica and David.

Ianto's, and Eira's birthday went by and with no one noticing, it was Christmas again. Gwen and Ianto planned a surprise for the children. They were going to see Santa.

"So they want everyone's name and ages. Even the adults." Gwen read from the card.

Ianto was filing some leaflets. "Presents for the adults too?"

"Maybe." Gwen said.

The Welshman took out some paper and a pen from his draw. "We'll start with the adults."

**List for Santa trip**

**Ianto Harkness-Jones -37**

**Jack Harkness-Jones -He's lost count**

**Gwen Cooper-Williams -42**

**Rhia Harkness-Jones -19**

**Mica Davies -17**

**David Davies -20**

**Anwen -10**

**Edward -3**

**Eira -3**

**Efa -6m**

**Megan -6m**

Gwen looked over his shoulder. "Since when did our families get this big? Since when was my little girl ten?"

Ianto shrugged. "Since when was Rhia nineteen?" He rhetorically asked. "Life passes in a blink of an eye. Must be how the immortals see it."

"I wouldn't trade this life for the world." Gwen said.

Ianto smiled. "Torchwood isn't that bad. It leads you to a life you should live instead of you taking the wrong path."

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

Rhia woke up on new year's day to Eira jumping on her bed. She had been baby-sitting her little sister for the night because she wanted a sleep over.

"Dhere's a larlic on da lelly." She said.

Rhia sat up immediately. "Ok. Thank you for telling me. Do you remember what you do?"

Eira nodded. "Under da bed and shhh!" She put her finger to her mouth and mimed shushing.

"Good girl. Could you do that for me now while I ring Taddy?" Rhia asked and Eira nodded again before wiggling under the bed.

Rhia went to her living room and called her Tad. She didn't need to wait long.

**Rhia, do you have any idea what's happening.**

**No. It's a Doctor who episode, but I fell through the rift before I could watch it. It could be another 'Stolen earth' and 'journey's end' for what I know.**

**There's a part of that sentence that's very hopeful. It's a Doctor who episode, which means the Doctor is in it. And UNIT isn't here to try to shoot aimlessly at them.**

Rhia went back to the bedroom to check on Eira.

**I remember the trailer. Dad from the future's in it, so he can't find the Doctor. Unless we want this to turn into an episode of him flirting with himself.**

**We're going to the hub. You going to be ok on baby-sitting duty if we dropped the twins at yours?**

**Yeah. We'll be fine. Eira's under the bed now because she knows what to do when she sees a Larlic.**

Ianto laughed through the phone and said something to Jack.

**Tell her she's a good girl. I'll hang up now. We don't know how much time we have because they're everywhere. Love you sweet heart.**

**love you too, Tad.**

Ianto clicked off the phone, and Rhia did the same at her end. She had her gun nearby, but not anywhere that Eira could take it. She went to get some juice and a rice crispy breakfast bar for her sister.

"Eira, you can come out for a little to have something to eat, but you've got to stay on the floor so nothing can see through the windows." Rhia called.

Eira crawled from under the bed and started to drink her juice. "Efa an Meggy under da bed too, and shh?" She asked.

Rhia nodded. "Taddy's dropping Efa and Megan off here. We have to look after them and keep them safe."

A few minutes later, Jack and Ianto let themselves in and brought the twins in. "Rhia, are you ready for anything?" Ianto asked his eldest daughter.

"I'll keep them safe, I promise." She told him. "I've given Steven and David the code red so they know to be careful."

Eira came out of the bedroom and flung her tiny arms around both her Taddy and Daddy.

Jack crouched down. "You be good for your big sister."

Eira nodded. "I good. Got to hide under da bed now, daddy. Love yoo." She ran back to the bedroom.

Jack and Ianto left and about an hour after the first Dalek on tele, it exterminated the prime minister. Luckily, the girls were in Rhia's bedroom, being as quiet as they could. Efa and Megan didn't know there was danger, but they could sense they needed to be quiet.

Rhia phoned Steven, her cousins, Gwen and the Hub in a video call so she could keep tabs on everything. A Dalek appeared in Gwens back yard and she fought it off with a moped and one of Edwards little boxing gloves. It was one of those amazing things that Gwen did that would go down in the Torchwood history books.

Mica and David made sure all of their friends kept safe inside and Steven was helping people on the streets nearby.

Then the other types of Daleks came down and destroyed all the mutant Daleks. In the end it was a big mess that no one but the Doctor could really handle with so everyone stayed inside.

"What a wonderful thing to start off 2021." Rhia muttered sarcastically. She had put the twins and Eira down for a nap so they didn't know what was going on outside.

When everything was over, Steven came around first.

"You alright?" He asked when he saw his best friend lounging on the sofa with a cold flannel on her head.

"This is a start of a new era, Steven. We're not children anymore. It's our turn to defend the earth." She told him.

Steven sat on of the table chairs. "You've been defending the earth since you were six years old, but no. We're not children anymore." He paused. "Do you remember that time we went on that school trip to the millennium centre?"

Rhia grinned. "I persuaded everyone to get crepes, and I climbed a rope to save a girl. In any other situation, it would've been romantic."

"You sound like uncle Jack." Steven pointed out.

"I know." Rhia paused. "I've figured something out. I think I like girls."

Steven smiled. "That's alright. I'll support you all the way."

Rhia sat up. "Thanks… I have told no one else, but I guess I'm lucky enough to be surrounded by people who don't care who I like. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Rhia, I think everyone knows already. You've pretty much had a secret crush on at least seven of the female characters in the episodes, including the Johnson woman who tried to kill us all before she realised aliens were going to get high on us." Steven said casually.

"How do you know that?" Rhia asked.

Steven shrugged. "I'm your best friend. I know these things. Anyway, if you still want to tell them, then I suggest doing it at the most random time you can think of. Maybe right in the middle of Owen doing an autopsy or right when Uncle Jack is about to shoot a blow fish in the head."

"Sounds like a good idea." Rhia stood up and hugged him. "Thanks for being the most brilliant best friend anyone could ask for."

"You're welcome, Rhia."


	10. The final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter.

**Christmas 2026**

“Eira, don’t stick your fingers in the trifle!” Ianto called to his second eldest.

“But Taddy, I was trying it.” Eight-year-old Eira called back while quickly taking her hands from the trifle. “When’s aunty Rhiannon coming?”

Ianto came out from the kitchen. “She should be here anytime soon with Mica. David’s spending Christmas with his girlfriend’s family this year.

They heard a car, and Eira ran to the window. “Daddy’s here with Alice and Steven!” She said excitedly.

“You can go out and meet them if you like.” He went back into the kitchen to check the roast potatoes. Everything was going smoothly. They had to set out two tables for dinner this year since the family was continuedly growing every Christmas. Ianto remembered when it was just him, Jack and Rhia. She was only five the first time and now she was twenty-five with her own flat and a girlfriend called Abby.

They should be arriving in ten minutes.

The twins were five now, and they were always up to something.

Ianto realised that they had been quiet for a suspicious amount of time. “Megan! Efa! What’re you up to.”

“Nothing!” Two voices simultaneously shouted.

Ianto rolled his eyes. The twins were mini doubles of Jack. “Could you put knifes and folks on the table for me, please?”

He didn’t get an answer, but two sets of feet could be heard running down the stairs. The amount of times he had told them not to do it.

The front door opened, and the place became a lot noisier. Everyone had arrived together, though Tosh and Owen weren’t coming this year. They were going to Gwen and Rhys’s.

Eira ran into the kitchen. “Taddy Taddy, Rhia’s here!” She told him excitedly.

Ianto smiled and kissed her on her head before retreating from the kitchen.

“Ianto, I got the wine.” Jack said.

The Welshman kissed his husband and took the wine from him. “Thanks. Love you.”

Jack grinned. “Love you too.” He went to take his coat and shoes off.

Ianto went up to his eldest daughter, who was talking to her best friend and girlfriend. “Hey you three, how was Iceland?”

Rhia, Abby, and Steven had gone on a two months Torchwood mission because there had been reports on some strange-looking animals.

Rhia threw her arms around her Tad. “It was great. We saved all Twenty of the giraffe-turtle-Rhino things, fixed the zoo ship and sent them off. The zoo keepers were very thankful and told us if we ever needed a favour, then we just need to ask.”

“That’s ok then. You never know when we need to borrow a Giraffe-Turtle-Rhino thing.” They spent the next few minutes catching up when Megan ran into the living room.

“Daddy, Efa’s touching alien tech in yours and Taddy’s bedroom.”

Efa then came out of the master bedroom with alien tech in her hands. “I wasn’t. Megan’s just telling tales because she wants me to get into trouble.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and stepped forward to try to prevent the argument that was about to happen.

“I wasn’t telling tales, Efa!” Megan said. “You know we’re not allowed to go into Taddy and Daddy’s bedroom, and we can’t touch Alien tech unless we know it’s safe. We could get hurt and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Efa huffed. “You’re no fun.”

“Ok that’s enough.” Ianto told them sternly. “I don’t want to have to call Santa back to collect the presents.”

Efa sighed sadly. She knew what she had done was wrong, and if she talked back, then there would be consequences. It was Christmas, and she didn’t want to sit on the naughty step for five minutes or miss out on pudding or go to bed an hour early. They didn’t have many rules in the house. Her parents wanted all of them to explore and work out what was right and wrong for themselves (Mostly) but there were five Golden rules that had to be kept. Her Taddy had written the rules down and stuck them on the fridge.

  1. Don’t tell anybody about Torchwood unless it’s ok to.

  2. Don’t enter the master bedroom without permission.

  3. If there’s an emergency, then tell a trusted adult where you are and then hide. (Alien invasion)

  4. Don’t touch alien tech unless you know it’s safe.

  5. If you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say it at all ( ~~Unless it’s about Unit. In that case, go ahead~~ ) Jack, don’t you dare!




She didn’t know what that last bit meant. “I’m sorry for going in your bedroom without asking and taking out alien tech that could be dangerous.” Then she turned to her sister. “Megan, I’m really very extra sorry that I said that you’re no fun. You’re very very fun.”

Ianto turned to his husband in satisfaction.

“I don’t know how you do that.” Rhiannon said.

“Patience.” Was all he said back. “Anyway, Christmas dinner.”

The group of them moved to the dining room.

“Christmas is amazing!” Eira exclaimed. “Rhia, what did you do on Christmas when you were eight?” You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. “What did I say?”

All the adults (Except for Rhia, obviously) remembered that Christmas.

But that was seventeen years ago.

Ianto got the turkey out of the oven and sat it upon the table. “We’ll tell you when you’re older, Cariad.”

Eira nodded, understanding that she would hear the story one day, but now wasn’t the time. “Can you tell us a story Daddy?”

Everyone knew Jack was the king of telling stories. Whether it was real or fiction, they were all amazing.

Rhia grinned. “Myfanwy?”

Everyone agreed with Rhia’s choice. It was Rhia’s favourite one, but Jack hadn’t told it for a long time. Efa and Megan hadn’t even heard it yet.

So while they ate Christmas dinner, Jack told them the story of how he met his beautiful Ianto.

“So one night, over twenty years ago, I was on a Weevil hunt by myself. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows and tackled the Weevil down for me with a branch. I didn’t see him properly at first, but when he stood out into the moonlight, I felt my heart beat fast because there stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen and he told me his name was Jones, Ianto Jones…”

OOO000oooTORCHWOODooo000OOO

**500 years later. 2526**

Rhia held up her brand new sonic blaster and pointed it towards the cell door. River song climbed out and kissed Rhia hard.

“Your timing’s rubbish.” Rhia told her. “We have to go and save the Doctor from Slitheen.”

River laughed. “Who’re they with?”

“Rose .” She told the other woman. “They look so young.”

River took her hand, and they both ran. The alarms had gone off and now they had a ton of Daleks after them. River had accidently got herself captured by the Daleks while she was on a date with some rich person who she had no interest in.

“So how’re your family?” River asked casually, as if they were having a walk in Bute Park.

Rhia loved River for that. They had got married a few decades ago just because they could and because they were best friends (Rhia wouldn’t forget Steven). Rhia knew River would forever be in love with the Doctor but River loved the fact that Rhia knew that. The two of them could have a relationship with whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. They loved each other a lot, but they weren’t in love with each other.

“Eira has her own pet shop chain on Barcelona. Megan and Efa are running a lost people foundation for those who get caught in rift storms. Tad and Dad are on their fortieth honey moon and Torchwood has finally got a base in every section.” Rhia told her.

“What about you then, Sweetie. Enjoying life?” She asked as they rounded a corner.

Rhia grinned. “Oh, you know me, River. Protecting the universe. The whole of space and time. It’s amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for this universe. Hope you liked it.  
> Please tell me what you thought, it would mean the world.
> 
> I loved writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the statistics and the averages of all Whoniverse deaths. It's actually safer to be apart of Torchwood then it is to travel with the Doctor and that all depends on which Doctor you travel with.  
> Someone is more likely to die with the ninth Doctor. His average episode death is 5.6.  
> It's safer to be with the 12th Doctor. Average episode death is 2.9.
> 
> If you do it by average season deaths, then again the ninth Doctor is the most dangerous but the thirteenth Doctor is the safest.  
> Altogether, the Doctor with the most deaths is the tenth with 216 on-screen but that's because he has the most episodes.
> 
> In Torchwood, the safest season to be in is season 4. For one thing, no one dies but the death count is 30.  
> Season 1 has 69 but it's not the most dangerous.  
> season 3 has 48 but that's spread over 5 days.


End file.
